Days
by FluffyCats22
Summary: What happens when an antisocial genius comes in contact with the Host club? Comedy, drama, and romance ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Day? Really now.

**Authors Note: Hi, this is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate some constructive feedback! Thanks! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (though I wish I did!)**

* * *

_Oh hi there! Just come right on in little lady!_

My eyes open to a small cozy room. A luxurious sofa, coffee table, and a few minimalist pictures framed on the dark red walls that surround me. A lady takes my arm and guides me to the sofa. She smiles at me, though her grip on my arm wasn't nearly as friendly.

_Why don't you sit down? _She inquires.

The woman pushes me down to a sitting position on the sofa. I enviously stare at a photo of a dog lying on the grass, basking in the sun as the women places herself on the chair across from me. Ahh why do dogs have it so good!

_How are you today? _The lady asks – breaking my reverie.

…_.I'm okay _I mumble in reply averting her gaze. I bite my lip in annoyance.

_You don't look okay, _she counters, _Do you wanna talk about it?_

I turn my head towards and stare at her with clouded grey eyes.

The woman pauses, her dark brown eyes analyzing my every action.

It was battle between brown and grey as I begin to glare back at her.

_Can I go now? _I ask coolly with subtle venom in my voice. I really dislike nosy people like her.

The women sighed, her eyes softening, _Your parents are worried. Ya know, it's already been two years since that day and you haven't moved on. I thought since you're moving, this would be a great opportunity to start anew? New school, new friends, maybe some new hobbies? You'll get some time to meet your big brother and hang out with your dad, isn't that exciting?_

My grey eyes blink. A new life? Is that what they call it? Ha! I'm pretty sure Mother just wanted me out so the paparazzi would not flock to my existence, not that I do not agree – Father's place is much less flashy.

_Maybe, _I answer. Maybe if I am cooperative she'll leave me alone. I have a flight to catch to get to this "new life" you know.

The middle-aged women's mouth curved upwards and her eyes filled with relief.

_I knew you would be too! Your parents and I are so proud of you! I'm sure _ would be proud too!_

What? Proud? That person? Wait who?

What did you say?

_I said…_

* * *

"Please wait until the fasten seat belts sign is off before taking off your seat belts in case of unexpected turbulence. We will be landing shortly and we hope you have a nice day. Thank you for flying with us."

I sit up, my eyes shooting open. I am sitting in the first-class section of a place. I glance around to take in my surroundings. I look at familiar leather chairs and I see credits rolling on my wide luxurious screen. Oh yeah,I thought, I was watching a movie and I guess I dozed off. I rub my eyes.

_Ding! _

The seat belt sign turns off.

I hear rustling sounds and grunts throughout the cabin as flight attendants hastily take trash from busy business men trying to prepare the run to their next flight and parents hushing their excited and ready-to-go children. No one noticed my abrupt awakening luckily, since I don't really have strong presence ("Your lack of presence is just _sooo_ strange. Everyone always notices me just fine" Mother always said – well, she was a famous celebrity of course so go figure.) I join the excitement and I take my seat belt off and grab my carry-on backpack from under my chair. I pack everything up and get in line to get off this stuffy airplane.

What did I dream about again? Oh yeah, that therapist and her new beginnings crap. Was there something else? Well, whatever.

I zip up my grey hoodie as I step off the airplane onto foreign Japanese soil.

A happy new beginning? What a laugh.

* * *

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."  
― L. Frank Baum

* * *

After I pick up my small suitcase and going through Customs, I immediately see my new chauffeur, who stands in the middle of the crowd me waving a sign that said, _Welcome Lady Adelaide Suzuki. _Yep, definitely my chauffeur. Ugh, I told Father that I could just take a taxi, but he doesn't listen. He never listens, always in his own little world…

"Suzuki-sama, are you there?"

…Oh yeah talking to real people, forgot about that.

I walk up to the young chauffeur and tapped him. The young man jolted and quickly turned his gaze to little ol' me. I gave a small laugh at his reaction. It is not the first time I have scared someone like this but it never gets old. The poor man remembers that I am in fact his boss's daughter and quickly composes and introduces himself. His name is Paris. I gave him an awkward smile and nodded. Paris sighs in relief that he has not lost his new job just yet.

Paris looks at me and says, "Well, shall we go Suzuki-sama?"

"Sure" I reply in fluent Japanese. Rosetta Stone and a talented mind really do make miracles sometimes.

* * *

"Your father wanted me to let you know that you will be expected to go to school tomorrow. He knows it's your first day and that you are tired from your long flight but the school year has already started and we can't afford you getting too behind – especially since you are in the A class my lady…My lady? Suzuki-sama please do not fall asleep, this is vital information."

"….mmmmhmmm…." I reply, trying not to fall back into sleep. It's strange how much airplanes take out of you. Or is it the jetlag? "I'm listening" I tell Paris, "I have school tomorrow and there is no getting out, is that it?"

Paris sighs, "Yes my lady, and please remember to act politely as you are representing the Suzuki business and Ouran High School is a school where the children of the high class attend. Your classmates may end up being your future business partners, or competitors so please feel the importance of good impressions….Ah, here we are. Welcome to your new home. "

I lift my head and look outside to see rolling green hills and blooming flowers surrounding a giant gleaming mansion. A large flowing fountain of Greek Gods interacting stands before the mansion. The limo circles to the entrance and I see marble stairs leading up to the mansion's grand entrance. Butlers maids, gardeners, and other workers come and bow to me and creates a path to the entrance.

"Welcome Suzuki-sama"

I look at the sea of uniforms. Funny how all the people I don't know come and welcome me. I do not see my Brother and Father anywhere.

My door opens and Paris lets down his hand and says, "Ready Suzuki-sama?"

"As I'll ever be. Please just call me Addie or Adele, it's much less stifling."

Paris paused and his dark eyes blinked. He smiles, "Very well Addie, your welcoming lunch awaits. Steak frites I believe? I'm sorry to say that the rest of your family is too busy to attend but I am sure you want some time to yourself."

I let out the biggest smile I've had in a while, "Sounds great."

Luxury food, a mansion, my own army of servants, and no family? Maybe that therapy lady was right. This might not be a bad "new life" after all!

* * *

**Authors Note: This was meant to be an introductory chapter for my OC to get into the swing of things, don't worry the host club will definitely make an appearance in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day (of school)

**Authors Notes: Hi, here is the second chapter of Days! Enjoy!**

**This chapter is quite a bit longer too :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (sadly)**

* * *

Chapter Two – The First Day (..of school)

* * *

Darkness surrounds the Suzuki residence as private security guards make their rounds around the large property. Even at night, the Suzuki mansion is buzzing with activity. Servants finishing their long day of work amble about the mansion, making a final check over the long pristine corridors and unused quarters. The young new arrival to the Suzuki residence had finally gone to bed after a long day (and night!) of settling in. The dark blue sky lightens, signaling the sun would rise in just a few hours to for a new day.

When the servants finally finish with their final rounds, most of them go to their families in nearby villas located on the Suzuki property, but some gather in the rather large and extravagant kitchen to enjoy each other companies and share stories. Two maids in particular are very eager to exchange words about a certain young lady.

"Did you see her this morning? Is that really Master Suzuki's daughter?" The younger and less experienced of the two maids energetically asks.

"Yes, yes, that was her. Calm down Marian – don't you see the time. It's almost morning!" The older maid replies friskily, sipping a cup of coffee.

Despite the older maid's command, Marian continues to speak, "But Aika! Wasn't that girl born from an affair Master Suzuki had! Her mother is that famous Hollywood celebrity right? I think her name is Rose Jameson-"

"_Hush girl! Hush! _The walls have ears y'know. Master Suzuki does not appreciate unnecessary gossip, especially about his young daughter," Aika barks, holding a stiff and wrinkled finger to her mouth.

Marian claps her hands happily together. Moving closer to Aika, she chirps, "So she _is _his daughter! So that means-"

Aika replies, putting her finger down, "Yes, yes, she is Master Suzuki's and that ridiculous actress's daughter- now if you lower your voice I'll tell you _why _she has come from America-at least what I've heard..."

Marian eyes sparkle in excitement for the coming gossip. Aika smiles at the youthful girl. _Such an innocent girl, _Aika thinks as she starts to share her knowledge of a certain gray-eyed girl, "…Well _I heard, _the girl got in some trouble y'see, apparently she dropped _out of school _ for certain reasons and became a _recluse, _never coming out of her room. _So then _you see her psychologist recommended that _moving_ here would –"

"-What's the meaning of this?" a calm, yet firm voice speaks out behind the gossiping ladies' back. "I don't think _Lady Adele _and Master Suzuki would appreciate such conduct among their servants."

The two maids' heads snap towards the voice in surprise. The maids' gossip had attracted quite the crowd of curious servants, many standing nearby, eavesdropping on the gossip. Paris stands in the middle of the crowd, his dark eyes gazing coldly at the two red-handed gossipers with his hands tucked neatly behind his back. All the surrounding servants quickly depart, in fear of being punished for listening. The maids' eyes widen in shock.

Marian, surprise written across her pretty face, sputters, "O-oh hey there P-Paris, we were just wondering why A-adele-sama has come here. It's just very strange since her father is such a-"

"Hush girl!" Aika commands, placing her hand on the fellow maid's shoulder. Aika bows her head, "Paris-sama we are very sorry about going against the rules and gossiping. It will not happen again I swear." Aika glares at Marian. Marian flinches in response.

"I'm very sorry for gossiping Paris-sama, it will not again" Marian then mumbles, bowing her head in shame.

Paris nods, his eyes never once leaving the two guilty gossipers, "I expect so, Lady Adele and Master Suzuki's business is not ours. Everyone has a past, it's appropriate not to dwell on it and neither is it our business to gossip about another's past. If I catch you two with such manners again, I may have to bring this issue up to the Suzuki family."

"Yes Paris-sama" the two maids say in unison.

"Good, now I expect that morning shall come soon, please prepare to start another day. Lady Adele will be attending her first day of school and we need to make sure she feels ready. I expect you know what is expected of you. I'll be watching" Paris finishes and leaves the two maids in staring in awe.

"Well Aika that was-"

"Just hush for once Marian. We both have families to feed!"

The two maids sigh in defeat and begin preparations for the coming day.

* * *

"Are prepared for your first day of school, Addie?" Paris turns and looks at the young sleepy teen slumped in the back seat, "You have been assigned to first-year , Class A, which is the highest class available. The teachers are aware of your situation, since you have missed a bit of middle school and that you know very little Japanese history. Not to mention, that the school year has also already started a while ago, so you may be overwhelmed at first, but you are a very smart young lady so I trust you'll make it through with flying colors. In any case, the school will be happy to supply any extra help if needed. Got that Addie?" Paris explains to me as he turns back to the front the car and starts the engine.

"Okay_, mom_" I reply sarcastically, watching my fingers twirl a long deep brown strand of hair from my low side pony tail, "So pretty much I'm _really_ behind and I have to work it to get and stay at the top. Is that it?"

"That's right" Paris chirps.

"Sounds dandy. Let the teachers know I'll be fine without their help." I tell him. The last thing I need is to have teachers nagging me; they would only drag me down.

"Very well." Paris replies as the car starts to move, "We will arrive at Ouran High School shortly."

"Mmhmm." I mumble. Placing dark grey ear buds into my ears, I click _play _and music flowed from my ear buds, allowing my thoughts to wander without disruption.

_School._ I'm going to high school today. Not just any high school, an academy for the wealthy... Ugh, the more I think about it the more agonizing it sounds. I can already smell the wealth from this ridiculous yellow uniform. What's with all the ruffles? And I thought my middle school was bad! How am I supposed to breathe in this thing when it gets hot?...I knew I shouldn't have left the states, but the free mansion and the army of servants just sounded _so good_ compared to that little apartment I had in Hollywood. Well, I'm sure I can just hide in the library all day or something, where no one will pay attention to me. No one notices me anyway; thank heavens- well, unless I want them to. I probably need to select a few people to use as resources – people who will answer my questions about the school. no wait, _people, socializing- _ew, what am I thinking?. I shake my head furiously. I don't want to think about it….

"Excuse me Addie, we are almost there. Remember just go through the front door and follow the signs. I'm sure Ouran is a very friendly and catering place, so if you need any sort of assistance, don't be afraid to ask," Paris suddenly explains.

….Okay gotta think about this now, before I make a mess out of myself. Being friendly to other people was never my forte. Sadly some things just need to be done for the greater good-in this case, for my solitude and sanity. I need someone outgoing, preferably a girl, who makes friends with everyone around them and loves attention. Someone, who will ignore me, _unless_ I ask for their attention. She must be popular with the other students, but not _too _popular. If she's too popular, other students will definitely notice me talking to her. If she's not popular at all, it's more likely she'll cling to me. I need someone who will freely give me the necessary survival information about the school and I can easily manipulate, without dealing with unwanted attention. Remember Adele, the goal is to be a _wallflower, _a _shadow, nobody_ – to stay in your own little world– attention _never_ leads to good things...

"Ah, here we are Addie," Paris says as he gets out and opens the backseat door, "I hope you have a wonderful first day of school!"

I hop out of the luxury car with my red messenger bag and nod Paris my thanks. I stood there and watch as my ride drives away and I sigh. I turn to the extravagant school and clench my fists. This was going to be tough.

Paris's parting words echo in my head,

_I hope you have a wonderful first day of school!_

Me too, buddy… me too.

* * *

_"Begin, be bold, and venture to be wise." _  
- Horace

* * *

After several minutes of exploring the endless school, I awkwardly ask several passing students for directions, well, I actually scared a few of them. Let's just say there were many"Ah! I didn't see you there- you surprised me...Oh lost? that class hmm- it's that way" types of responses. There was this one high school student who looked like an elementary student whom I asked for directions...Let's just say I accidentally spooked him and he started crying. Luckily the small boy had a tall, kinda stoic companion (guardian?) who pointed me in the right direction.

After much navigation I finally find my class. I make note to never get lost in this school again as I stand in front of the door, staring at the finely printed sign:

_**1**__**st**__** Year – Class 1A**_

Here we go. Game time. I just have to introduce myself right? I'm pretty sure that's a Japanese thing. Okay, short and sweet introduction and nobody will care. I step forward into the classroom. I greet the homeroom teacher as the rest of the class slowly pours in. I analyze the crowd. The only notable person I notice is a girl with long dark blond hair pulled back with a giant bow. The girl seems to be the loud and opinionated type by her exasperated conversation manner as she talks with her fellow peers, maybe she is the connection I need. Soon, I notice many of the girls start squealing as three boys walk into the classroom. Two of the boys are identical twins – the only difference between the two is the way their auburn hair is parted. The twins are teasing the third, smaller, boy. The petite boy has short brown hair and large brown eyes. My brows furrow in confusion as I gaze at the small boy. He could easily pass for a girl, if not for the boy uniform he was wearing. I guess some people still got a ways to go in growing. Girls quickly crowd around and greet the popular trio. Why, I don't know. Japanese people are weird – scratch that, people in general are weird, though I guess I'm not that normal either. I relax and sigh. Class would be starting soon.

As expected, the instructor soon comes up to me and asks, "Are you ready to introduce yourself Suzuki-san?"

"Sure" I reply, glancing up at the teacher, struggling to hold back the sarcasm in my voice. This teacher already bores me and class has not even started! Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be. I quickly place myself in front of the blackboard and brush my loose dark brown hair behind my ear.

The teacher smiles, turns, and starts to calm down the class. When the class finally calms down, the instructor greets them, "Good Morning class. I trust you had a wonderful weekend. To start off another great school week, we have a new student. Adelaide Suzuki. Please introduce yourself. "The teacher gestures towards me.

My new classmates' gazes turn towards me. I look down and start to fiddle with my silky yellow uniform. I take a deep breath and look up. My grey gaze is subjected to dozens of judging stares. Well, no turning back now- Show time. I start my introduction.

"Hi," I gulp. It's been a long time since so many people were looking at me at once. When I walk through my mansion, all the servants just bow and keep on working, totally ignoring my presence, but this was completely different atmosphere…ugh! Stop thinking Addie! Keep talking. Short and sweet remember? I continue, "My name is Adelaide Suzuki, but you can just call me Adele or Addie" I put up a stiff smile. Atta girl, that's my Addie.

After my introduction is over, students quickly start asking questions.

"What does your family do?" one student asks, ambition gleaming in his eyes.

"My father, Hideki Suzuki, owns a company that handles plantations all around the world and works with international plant trading, like…uhh…like managing rare herbs that make medicine and such." Well I _think _that's what it is. I never really cared, that was my brother's job. Besides, I didn't really have much of a green thumb. Oh wait, I used to have a pet cactus!…but then again…it died about a year after I got it. Not enough water apparently. Oops.

"What's your favorite color" a female student asks.

"Um…Red….I think." Why would you even ask that? That has nothing to do with anything...ugh…people.

"What's your favorite food?" Another asks.

"Anything edible" I blink. Why do they need to know this again? Right, they don't. The class laughed at that one. Well, _it's true_- If I can survived my mom's home cooking, I think I can survive anything.

"Can you-"yet another student starts.

"Now, now, class, that's enough questions already. Adele, go sit over in the seat in front of Haruhi." The teacher gestures to the empty desk in front of a certain brown-haired boy. Hmm …so his name is Haruhi…isn't that a girl's name? Eh, well, I'm new to Japan, so whatever. I walk over to my desk and sit down. I place my red passenger bag under my desk and take out a simple grey notebook and a red mechanical pencil. I look up at the blackboard, preparing to take notes. Hey, it shouldn't be that hard to catch up - middle school was a cinch! At least the times I actually went to school it was. How hard could this be?

The teacher starts to write history terms on the board. "Okay class, take out your history textbook and turn to page…." The teacher lectures, starting the lesson.

Oh wait, Japanese history, I think I'm falling asleep already. I didn't get any sleep last night. I wanted to skim a Japanese History book before I came but I didn't have time. Damn. Wait, did my stomach just growl? Note to self: start eating breakfast in the morning. Remember Adele; you actually are doing things other than sitting in your room all day now, act like it! I sigh at my idiocy that got me into this painful predicament, placing my hands on my cheeks. Well even if I fall asleep, the teacher wouldn't notice. My eyes started to droop. So much for paying attention.

This was going to be a long first day.

I wake myself up and decide to look at my neighbors. At least I'm not poor Haruhi, sitting next to those two annoyances. I could hear the pointless bantering of the trio behind me. ("Heeeyyy Haruhiiii, Can I borrow your textbook" one twin said. "Hikaru you have your textbook right there! Pay attention!" Haruhi sternly replies.) I feel bad for the poor boy- sounds like a nightmare. I turn to my neighbors and my eyes widen in surprise. One of my neighbors was the loud girl with a bow in her hair I saw earlier. I smirk. Finding an information source was going to be easier than I expected. Well that's the first positive thing that's happened all day!

Maybe today won't be horrible.

Oh how I was so wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: So far my plan with this story is to intertwine it with the manga/anime storyline- so this story might run a bit long! (though there still a few introductory chapters to go before the first manga/anime related event :) ) Also, I plan to update every weekend or so to keep a steady flow of chapters. **


	3. Chapter Three - The First Day 2

**Author's Note: ****Here's another chapter of _Days_! Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC :/**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The First Day 2: The Female Manager vs. Hungry Adelaide**

* * *

On one chilly spring day at Ouran High School, a certain young dark-blond student, deprived of sleep and free time, resigns herself from a conversation about her favorite otome game for the very first time. As the girl walks towards her mahogany desk, a sigh slips from her pale face, as her sunken brown eyes fill up with deep thoughts and problem-solving.

Renge Houshakuji is not having a great day. The source of the young lady's trouble is her status as manager of the Host Club. When Renge signed up for the manager spot, she did not realize the true extent of the work load. Managing such an extravagant club includes watching the money, organizing events, and monitoring the relationship between the host and clients. Of course Kyoya had handled all this before Renge came along, but the young hot-head had to open her big mouth and volunteer to help. Kyoya Ootori, being the cold opportunistic Shadow King, immediately snatched the opportunity to share the workload with Renge. Thus, Renge's high school career immediately filled up with late nights calculating their finances, and busy early mornings, directing the host club set-up for special themes and occasions. Not to mention, managers had to make sure the hosts were happy and satisfied during the club time. The school does not allow special servants to serve each student or assist the club, except in special circumstances, so Renge was expected to do all the work. Due to all the arduous work managing the host club is, it is no wonder that none of the Hosts' loyal cliental never volunteer for the job. The only reason Renge agrees to this crazy job was to be able to see her beloved Haruhi.

_But it's too much work! _Renge thought, _I can do the technical work and help Kyoya with merchandise, but being the host's dog is too much! Not to mention that I don't have any study halls during the day! How am I supposed to properly direct the theme set-up and make sure the host club is clean!_

Renge settles down in her desk and sighs yet again. Class would start soon. _Should I try to find an assistant? But who would volunteer willingly for such a role?...Maybe I can blackmail or threaten someone into doing it! _The young manager starts to smirk, a devious aura emitting from her sitting form. She places her hands under her chin and observes her classmates. _Hmm…but I need someone who I can wrap around my finger and is easy to control…but who? I've only been here for a few weeks…_

"Good Morning class. I trust you had a wonderful weekend. To start off another wonderful week, we have a new student. Adelaide, please introduce yourself." The instructor calls out.

_New student? _Renge looks up to see a young girl standing in front of the blackboard. Her dark brown hair is pulled into a loose side ponytail that goes down to her mid-chest. _When did she get here? _

"Hi…My name is Adelaide Suzuki, but you can just call me Adele or Addie." The fidgety new girl says and smiles awkwardly. The girl's light grey eyes dart across the classroom nervously.

_Hmm….She doesn't seem to have a big presence. Could she work? She look's uncomfortable- she must not like attention! _Renge's eyes widen as the new student tensely answers questions from her classmates. _This could work out. Does she take any electives? _Renge's mouth opens to ask the question, but the teacher interrupts, trying to start the lesson. Renge's mouth closes in disappointment. _So close, looks like I'll have to ask her. _

New kids are perfect. Whatever their goals in high school are for – they can't achieve them if they get the wrong kind of attention. This girl, Adele, is surely the same. Renge is certain she can control anyone with the Shadow King on her side.

Renge grins, her eyes gleaming in excitement. _Oh look- Lucky! She sits right next to me!_

_Perfect._

* * *

_Opportunity does not knock; it presents itself when you beat down the door._

-Kyle Chandler

* * *

"….and on that note, class, you are dismissed for lunch." The instructor says as he starts to erase algebraic equations from the board. I almost leap from my seat in joy.

Finally! Lunch break! _Food. _

My stomach had been growling for the past three hours since I forgot to bring any food from home. A+ for preparation skills, Addie, you are definitely ready for the real world. I finish packing my work materials and stand up from my desk. Suddenly, a female's voice speaks to me.

"Hey Addie. Liking school so far?" the voice speaks out.

I blink. Did someone just talk to me? I turn my head and my eyes widen in surprise.

"It's you!" I exclaim. It my target-…I mean..erm.._neighbor._

"Huh?" My classmate tilts her head in confusion.

"Oh it's n-nothing!Uh…School is…busy." I shrug. Well it's not a lie, "I'm starting kinda late so…-"

"Oh, I _totally _know what you mean. My name's Renge by the way. I'm from France and I also came in a few weeks late." Renge says, smiling, "Would you like to come to lunch with me?"

"Uh..Sure." I reply, her invitation surprising me. Well, she' my target so I guess this is a good thing. But what's with that weird glimmer in her eye? It seems a bit sinister. Is she planning something?

"Come on Addie, Let's go! I'll show you the dining room. The food here is really good!" Renge tells me as she grabs my arm.

Oh well, she _is _showing the lunch room. I probably am imagining things. I mean, no one holds grudges against the new kid…right?

"Great, I'm starving." I say, plastering a fake friendly smile on my face. Well, this _is _a great opportunity to get some information about the school.

Renge smiles back at me, her eyes filled with a mysterious intent as she drags me to the lunch room.

* * *

"Do you like your meal Addie?" Renge asks me.

I manage to get out a "mhmmm." as I stuff my mouth with another mouthful of sushi…at least that's what I think it is. I was never the picky child.

"Hah! So you really can eat anything! I've lost count of how many plates of food you've eaten" Renge exclaims, barely holding in laughter.

"Ay wasshhh werryy hungry," I say through a full mouth. Why are you talking to me again? Oh, right, I need information about the school. Ahh, If only I could enjoy this meal in the classroom. Alone.

Other girls gather around to watch me eat more plates of food. Pasta, salad, steaks– nothing matters when it comes to satisfying my stomach. When I finish, I politely wipe my mouth with my napkin and quickly give the other girls a glare that screams, 'There's nothing more to see here– stop crowding and go away.' The only person I really care to be with at the moment is Renge and communicating with her is already a struggle.

After all the girls disappear ("Where did they all go?" Renge exclaims when she realizes that she and I are the only two sitting at the table. I shrug, feigning innocence.), I turn to Renge and say, "So, being new and all, is there anything I should avoid?"

Renge looks at me, her hand rubbing her chin, "Hmm…I haven't been here for long and this place is very high-class and orderly, almost perfect!" Renge says as she gestures to the lavishly garnished garnish and walking lunch servants, "but stay away from the Class D people – though I'm sure a Class A student like yourself wouldn't want to mix yourself with them anyway- some of them aren't too bad, but I haven't really had very good experiences with them so I wouldn't risk it…" Renge looks uncomfortable for a moment, but quickly gathers herself, "Other than that, nothing I can think of. Why would you ask?"

"Oh no real reason, I just want to make sure I don't do anything stupid," I answer, waving my hands around. I force another smile. I_ really_ deserve an Oscar for this.

"Oh, haha, yeah that would be good!" Renge exclaims with a slight giggle. Was that forced? Or is something else? My eyes narrow in suspicion. I still get this weird vibe from her. Why would she ask _me_ to sit with her at lunch? She does not seem like the lonely type…oh heavens-_please don't be the lonely, clingy type!_

Renge suddenly looks me in the eye intensely. I blink at her sudden stare; I could feel her malicious vibe growing stronger. "Can I see your schedule? What kind of electives are you doing?" she asks with an innocent smile on her face.

"Uh…s-sure," I stutter, unsure whether I like this development or not. I take out my schedule from my red messenger bag and hand it to her, "I decided not to take any electives, and none of them really suit me anyway." Electives mean dealing with more work and people. No thank you. Study hall has books, Wi-Fi, comfy chairs, and no people- my version of paradise. To be honest, when Mother mailed me the elective sheet, I just mailed it right back blank without even opening the envelope.

Renge eyebrows rise as she looks through my schedule. Is that suspicion in her eyes? "Wow! You really have a lot of free time!" Renge looks at me, happiness almost radiating of off her body. I suddenly feel a chill course through my veins. Okay Addie, the atmosphere is getting weird, just get the information and leave.

"Hey Renge" I exclaim

"Yes?" Renge replies, still looking at my schedule.

"Where are the popular hangouts?" I ask. Translation: Where are the places that I should avoid for my sanity?

"Uhhh…" Renge tilts her head towards me, her eyes filling with confusion. Her brow furrows, "hmm…popular hangouts…Ah!" She raises her finger in realization, "How about I show you this afternoon! Meet me in from of Music Room #3! I manage this club that's really popular."

Wait, meet you? Clubs? No thanks.

I quickly try to politely decline the invitation, "Well, actually-"

"Ahhhh look at the time! I'm late for my meeting with Kyoya. He really hates it when I'm late! Bye!" Renge quickly gathers her things and runs out of the cafeteria at an alarming speed.

I lift my hand in an attempt to stop her, but she was already gone.

…Well crap. Music Room #3 huh? For some reason I feel like I am the one who was played... I don't like this situation at all. What kind of club is this? At least I got some of the information I want. I guess I can skip this meeting-Wait, why do I feel so dizzy?

I suddenly find myself sitting on a plain desk in an empty classroom.

_Addie?_

I look around for the source of the voice. I can't see much. Everything's…so dark.

_Come on. Don't give me that face- it's rude y'know?_

My head turns frantically in search of the female voice. What's wrong with my face?

_Hey Adddddiiiieee!_

It smells like flowers…My eyes start to close.

_Pay attention to me! You can't just treat people like that Addie. Everyone's got their own reasons and circumstances for their actions. At least give people a chance to show that. Please?_

…Why do I feel so sleepy…

_For me?_

Do I know you?

Why are you telling me what to do –?

Darkness surrounds me.

...

...

Argh, my head!

My hands clutch my head as pain exploded in my skull. As the pain dissipates I find myself still in my seat at the cafeteria. Good, no one notices my sudden movement. My hands move to rub my aching forehead.

What just happened? Who just talked to me? I recall the voice's words.

_At least give them a chance._

Why does this voice sound so…familiar and comforting…yet, painful.

_Everyone got their own reasons and circumstances for their actions._

It sounds like…who does it sounds like again? I pause. Wait-

I flinch as another sharp pain pulses through my head.

_**Don't remember. Not yet.**_

Huh?

Another voice echoes through my head, but this time…

…it was my own.

* * *

After a long a school afternoon of headache medicine, class time, and the occasional nap, it is finally time for clubs. I leave my classroom with my things and start the hunt for Music Room #3. I amble across the long corridors of the high school in search of the abandoned music room. Where is it? I look around the hallway. I really don't want a repeat of this morning, I thought, recalling how many upperclassmen I spooked in order to ask for directions. Suddenly I hear a group of loud high-pitched chattering. Well, the club is popular apparently so there should be a lot of people around where it is. I walk towards the noise. I find a large mass of girls crowded around two large wooden doors and the sign:

**Music Room #3**

Bingo.

"Oh there you are!" Renge calls out, appearing from nowhere. She comes up and grabs me, "Come on, let's go, you have to meet your bosses-cough- _my fellow club members." _Renge grabs my wrist and starts to drag me to the music room entrance.

Wait, meet my bosses…? Is there something wrong with this chick? Okay, screw this whole 'giving chances' funny business- I am getting away from this psycho and going home. _Now_.

I try to break Renge's grip, "Hey Renge, you are a nice person and all…but I gotta split. Bye." I rip my wrist away from Renge and I start to run away. Renge quickly catches me and tackles me to the ground. Oh no, she's a fast runner too? I'm doomed.

"Come on Addie, play nice for a bit." Renge says as she slogs my body towards the now-open doors of the abandoned music room.

I look to the ground in a quick defeat. I give up – there was no escape form this woman. Just kill me already, I heard voices- girls laughing, and…squealing?

"Look Addie!" Renge tells as she drags me through the two open doors.

"Welcome to our Host club, my lady." I hear a group of male voices chorus. I lift my head to look at the source of the sound. My eyes widen in shock of the sight.

A group of young men stood together in the center of the room. Why are they posing? Wait, they look familiar…wait! Is that Haruhi and the twins? My breath starts to quicken. I look up at a grinning Renge. Triumph in her eyes, she pulls my limp body up and shouts,

"Everyone, meet our new co-manager, Adelaide Suzuki."

Co-Manager?

I squeeze my eyes shut.

Everything makes sense now. Why Haruhi and the Hitachiin brothers are so popular.

Renge's interest in me and my schedule.

I'm trapped. Condemned. Dead. My perfect dream of isolation…Gone. I open up my grey eyes to look at my treacherous fate again.

All eyes turn towards me. The 'hosts' start to surround me as my vision starts to blur. My stomach growls in hunger. Why am I hungry at a time like this!

"Look Haruhi-"

"-It's that new nobody from our class!"

"Ah, you're right! It is. Is she okay?"

Why do I feel so light-headed?

"Look Takashi! It's that ghost from this morning!"

"…Honey, she's alive and breathing..."

…everything's getting…darker…

"Ohh, so you know her Haruhi! Is she your friend! Mom, look! Our daughter made a female friend!"

"Yes Tamaki, I have a feeling Haruhi's precious new friend will be very beneficial to us for the coming months."

…..Good night.

Everything turns black.

I pass out.


	4. Chapter Four: A Suspicious Day

**Author Note:**

Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I really appreciate them :3 And so, here is Chapter Four of _Days_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club :0  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**: A Suspicious Day: When will it end…?

* * *

"Wake up Addie! Wake up already!" a desperate female voice calls out to a limp body.

"Wow Renge-

"-you really knocked her out." Two fetching twins say, laughing, as they circle around the slumbering Adelaide.

"I didn't mean to!" Renge barks, glaring at the twins, "I guess she's more weak-hearted then I expected her to be." Renge rubs her chin in thought, turning her gaze to her lovely Haruhi for support.

Haruhi sighs in response, looking at the new student with worrying brown eyes. "Is she really okay? Are you guys forcing her into this? _Tamaki…_"Haruhi looks at a tall blond club leader accusingly. "I hope this isn't another one of your stupid ploys."

Tamaki's eyes widen, "No, no, Haruhi! Why would you think that of your Daddy! Mother and Father just want some help with the family. I'm sure once we ask the girl for her help; she'll love to assist us!" Tamaki explains frantically. He turns to Kyoya, his twinkling blue eyes screaming for aid,"Right Mom?"

"I suppose with the right words, Adele will cooperate" Kyoya replies, his glasses sinisterly glinting, "Good job Renge for catching-I mean, _bringing_ Adele here." Kyoya turns to Renge and writes something in his notebook.

Tamaki quickly flashes a thumbs-up to Kyoya. _Good job changing topic partner! _

Kyoya sighs in response, and continues to write notes in his mysterious notepad.

Renge stands up and moves away from the fallen girl, turning her body towards the host club. "Well thanks, though I'd much rather hear that from my beloved Haruhi!" She exclaims, looking affectionately at Haruhi. "I'd love to stay and help set up the newbie and play with Haruhi, but I have to meet with a teacher. I trust Kyoya knows what to do." Suddenly a motor sounds and the floor opens to a large metal platform. "Goodbye Haruhi!" Renge calls as she steps onto the lowering platform, waving to her beloved. The host clubs sweat drops simultaneously as the floor closes behind Renge.

"Hey Takashi, this person is gonna be our new servant right?" Honey says as he pokes Adele's unmoving form.

"Yeah," Takashi answers, his stoic expression unchanging.

Honey starts to pinch the girl's cheeks, "Yay! I hope she can make me lots of yummy cake!" Honey exclaims happily. "Ahh Takashi, look! She's moving!" Honey quickly scoots away from the waking body.

"mmmmm…..I'm…." Adele mutters in her sleep.

"Ah she's saying something!" Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison. The host club moves in closer to the sleeping girl to hear her words.

"I'm…."

"I'm?" Tamaki repeats.

"…really….ugh…"

"Really what?" Haruhi questions aloud.

Suddenly a large growl erupts from the sleeping girl's stomach.

"Hungry…foooooddddd." Drool starts to drip from the starving girl's mouth. Silence fills the abandoned music room as Adele mumbles with food for thought. "….Feed…me…"

The twins immediately break out in laughter, "Ahahaha! She's hungry! Golden!"

"Hahahahaha- Yeah-look at her- 'I'm reaaallyyyyy hungrryyyy….feeeed meee'" Hikaru says in a drawling high-pitched voice.

"She must be really hungry, huh, Takash?" Honey states, staring at the hungry sleep talker, "Should I give her some cake?"

"…hmm." Takashi answers, unsure whether that would be a safe action to take.

"That's not funny, Hikaru, Kaoru" Haruhi scolds, "and you too Tamaki, stop laughing." She looks at the grinning blond, silencing him with a deathly stare.

"…hhmmm?...what's…not funny" says the now awaking sleeper. "Where…am…I?" Her words snapping the host club out of their amusement.

"Quickly Kyoya! The cage – before she runs!" Tamaki orders. "Get out of the way Honey-sempai!"

Takashi quickly comes forth and grabs Honey as a cage suddenly drops from the ceiling onto the new student, trapping her.

"Huh? Wait! What are you doing?" a wide awake Adele yells, grabbing the metal bars.

"Not the cage again…." Haruhi mutters sweat dropping. "Today's going to be a long day, huh?" The young host shrugs, looking at the struggling girl.

* * *

"Hey! Let me out of here!" I yell, banging on the jail bars that trap me in this cursed music room. All the female clientele had been dismissed early, so the only remaining people in the room are the hosts. How did I get into this situation again? I can't believe I let these psychos trap me. "I don't want to be your co-manager or whatever!" I persistently say, staring at the host members "Isn't this illegal?"

"Ehhhh, sorry but-

-you don't really have a choice," The Hitachiin brothers explain, circling my cage, smiling deviously.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, get over here- we are having a private meeting to discuss our new manager." A blond host calls out, glaring at the twins.

The boys crowd together a few meters away from my prison. I push the side of my head through the bars, hoping to catch some of the conversation. Damn, I can't hear what they are saying. I decide to take matters into my own hands. Okay Addie, new plan, try to get these demon's attention and go from there.

"Hey, if you guys are talking about me, shouldn't I be included in the conversation too?" I call out to the whispering hosts. Why aren't they listening to me? I sigh and slump to the ground. There is not a single way out of this predicament is there? Well, it couldn't hurt to ask, "Hey, what can I do to get out of here?" The host club demons ignore once again. I pout and stare at the entrapping metal bars. Why is this happening to _me_? All I want is an isolated school life. My grip on the cold steel bars tighten.

Suddenly, the young hosts walk over to me, their eyes glinting sinisterly. I gulp, looking up. What are they going to do to me now? The young man in the glasses, I think his name is Kyoya, walks towards me and states, "Adele, the only way we will allow you to leave freely is if you sign this contract, stating that you are our co-manager." He pulls out a sinister looking piece of paper and pen.

I tense. I refuse to sign that devil's contract willingly. "What if I refuse? You can't keep me here forever," I ask, keeping my voice steady. I will not show them my fear. "Or should I just sign the contract and tell the teachers what you did to me? Which would you prefer?" I sit up and stare at Kyoya, my silver eyes glinting in defiance. Kyoya stands silently, his black jet eyes unreadable.

My will starts to waver at the silence. I blink, my eyes dulling in thought. Why am I even trying? They probably have some way of blackmailing me into this. No! My body tenses. My grip on the bars tighten. There must be a way- I can't just give up. My study halls are on the line here! I shake my head and resume my staring contest with the enemy.

Kyoya gives me a devious smile and says, "If you do such things Adele, we will make your high school hell. Renge informed me that you seem to avoid attention and you don't seem to get along with people that well." I flinch. Is it really that obvious? "If you decline, we will make sure that everyone knows your name- you will never have a single moment of peace if you defy us. Also…" Wait there's more? Kyoya takes out a thick file. Wait is that my name on it?

"What are those documents?" I dare to ask.

"Hope you never have to find out." Kyoya replies sarcastically, his eyes glimmering with evil. He places them back into his bag. "I'll let you know that the Ootori family has many connections and our private police force."

Wait, Kyoya is part of the Ootori family!? No wonder I'm so screwed. Those guys are crazy.

"Okay, okay I give up- You got me…What is this co-manager job exactly?" I sigh, raising my hands in a quick defeat. Maybe the job won't be too bad? I mean this is just a club, right?...Right…!? I stare at the ground, lost, as the hosts start to celebrate. My mind blanks as my world practically crumbles around me.

"Whoo! a new toy!" The twins sing, high fiving each other.

"Yay, I get to eat more cake" A familiar small boy chimes, tugging his tall companion.

"Sorry Addie… I'm sure the job won't be that bad?" Haruhi tells me. I look up at him I can see the doubt in his large brown eyes.

"We will explain all the details and introduce ourselves tomorrow, for now, just sign the contract." Kyoya stated, handing me a piece of parchment and a pen through the cage bars.

I curse under my breath as I quickly sign my name on the paper. There's no way out so reading it is just a waste of time. I just want this day to be over with.

Kyoya grins, and a tall blond host snatches the paper from me and shouts, "And on that note, Welcome, Adelaide Suzuki, our new co-manager, to the Ouran Host Club!" He gestures his hand to me and the cage lifts, freeing me, "And now, you are dismissed. Until tomorrow" He flips his blond locks with his hand. I immediately stand up and sprint out of the music room with my things, not looking back. I don't want to think about this anymore. Okay, Addie, distract yourself- My stomach growls- I really need to eat!…I should probably text Paris. What time is it? I reach my bag to take out my phone but I hear someone shouting, reminding me of my terrible fate.

"Don't forget the club meeting tomorrow Adele- it's your orientation after all. We'll be waiting." I hear Kyoya's parting words. That jerk, probably smirking at his success.

I really hate people.

* * *

**_"_**_O woe! O woeful, woeful, woeful day!_

_Most lamentable day, most woeful day_

_That ever, ever, I did yet behold!"_

_-_**William Shakespeare**

* * *

The ride home was silent and somber. Paris tried to ask me about my day, but he quickly gave up as I just sat and stared out the window. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. As soon as we got back to my new home, I tell Paris to make dinner an early one as I head to my room. I quickly locked my door and lied down in my bed and close my eyes.

Now I'm just lying here. I don't what to do anymore. I already finished my homework today in my first (and probably last) free periods…ugh what's happening to my life? I should've stayed back in California. I get up and take my laptop out. I open it and check my email. I read through my subscriptions and delete the spam. No new emails from parents, huh? Or Ken…Well, Ken and I never talked before as siblings and it doesn't look like he wants to start anytime. I can't say the feeling's not mutual; I already have enough trouble within my family – I am not looking for more. I wonder if my apartment in Hollywood is sold already? Probably, that city is popular, being the center of American entertainment. I can't say I miss it at all.

I run my hand through my brown hair, reminiscing about my time on the west coast. I wonder how my classmates are doing? I kinda ditched them halfway through the year though, heh. My mouth curves upwards. They weren't that bad- once they realized that I had no interest in them; they had no interest in me. I remember those long school days, sitting on the window seat, watching the clouds go by- no one bothering…except…? I blink, confusion flashing through my eyes for a moment, my head starting to ache. Was there someone else….? I start to imagine a silhouette of…a girl? No…there couldn't be. I'm positive I had a pretty plain life before I dropped out. Why did I drop out again?

Wasn't it because...?

I flinch. Ow, my head's hurting again. I make note to ask for headache medicine later. What was I thinking about again? Ah, whatever! I plug in my red ear buds and start to listen to music as I start to search the web for interesting stories and comics.

I am a literature nerd. I love books and comics. The one plus about living in a place like Hollywood was when they were filming a comic hero movie or a movie that was based off a book, a bunch of comics or books about that movie became a hit. Of course I love manga too. That's pretty much one of the main reasons I was willing to come to Japan. My natural habitat at my middle school was the library. Much like my relationship with food, I can read anything and be satisfied. Reading literature is like being in your very own private theater. Except I cast all the characters in the way I like it, and the descriptions fit to my own vision. And there are no people to judge or critique me. It is my own little world.

I jump as I hear a knock at my door, "Lady Adele, your supper is ready," a maid calls out.

"Okay I'll be down there soon." I call back, shutting my laptop. I'm starving. I've been hungry since…

Since…

…those host idiots caught me and made me their manager! I face palm myself. Why did I have to remember such an unpleasant thing.

Host Club co-manager…

…What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter Five: Orientation Day

**Author Note: **Thanks so much for all the kind reviews! :D This chapter was really fun to write~

And now I present Chapter Five! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Chapter Five – **Orientation Days: Kill me now please!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day on the California beach, and the perfect day for a movie shoot according to a certain head director of a highly anticipated romance movie. Camera crews were running in all directions, catching all angles of the actors running in the sand passionately, while sweaty directors yelled orders at young staff and off-stage cast to do their work.

Aside from the shooting, a very young child, no more than six or seven years of age, sat a ways from the movie madness. The young girl was sitting in the sand, watched the waves steadily wash over her bare pale legs. _I'm bored, _the child thought in her bright red one-piece suit. _When will Mommy be done with her scene?_ The child looked over to the shoot and whimpered. _There still shooting the same scene. I wanna see mommy..._ The girl pouted and wrapped her small arms around her legs.

"Cut, cut, cut! Come on guys! We ain't got all day. I want touchy-feely- this is the beach, feel the skinship! The hotness! More _love._ Ugh… Break everyone! You guys better be ready next time. I'm looking at you lover boy!" The director yells, brushing off the sweat on his forehead, waving the script around. "Augh! Can someone get me a towel already? Come on people! Move it!"

Hearing the director's orders, the young girl lifts her head towards the camp, her eyes sparkling with happiness. _Yay! I can go talk to Mommy-maybe she can play with me! _The pale child jumps up and runs towards the movie shoot. She looks around and quickly spots her mother. She ran over and hugs the scarlet haired actress.

"Hi Mommy!" the girl exclaims, hugging the actress's knees tightly. "Do you wanna build a sand castle?" The actress's daughter looks up at the women expectantly, the bored girl's wide grey eyes, filled with longing.

"Oh…hello sweetheart…I didn't see you there!" The young mother says, awkwardly patting her daughter's brown hair. "Mommy's still busy with her shoot, so you have to keep it up little more, okay?"

"Eh…?" The child frowns, tilting her head. "But you're on break right?"

"Addie-"the tired actress starts.

"Oh hey Rose, want to go to the bar after this is all over- What's with the kid?" A handsome young man says, walking towards the mother and daughter. "Heh, must've gotten lost." The actor bends down to little Adele, "Where are your parents kiddo?" Adele shies away from the stranger's gaze, moving behind her mother's legs.

Rose sighs, "Actually, Marcus, I haven't told this yet- I was going to, but uh…"

"Eh, is this kid related to you or something Rosey? Hey! You guys have the same grey eyes- that's adorable. She looks a lot like you!"

"Well-"

"Ah! Let me guess? She's your niece! Coming to visit Aunty huh?"

"Marcus! This girl is my daughter…" Rose exclaims, looking away from Marcus.

"…Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't-" Marcus starts, taken aback by the sudden information.

"It's…okay…I'm used to it. Just don't make a big deal about to the press. Stuff happens y'know?" Rose murmurs, looking at her young daughter guiltily.

"Mommy, why did that man call you Rosey? Can I call you Rosey?" Adele asks innocently, pressing her face playfully against her mother's bare leg. "Your legs really warm by the way. Though you _do _need to shave." the girl mumbles.

Rose sighs and bends down and wraps her arm around Adele, her pretty grey eyes studying the girl, "Honey, this is my boyfriend, Marcus. He's another big actor in this movie we're making. I was planning to introduce him to you eventually, but life has just been so busy. You understand right?"

The girl nods, never letting go of her mother's gaze. Her mom's life is always very 'busy'. "What happened to the other ones-mmmph!"

"Oh Adele, what are you talking about? Jeez, you might give Marcus the wrong idea!" Rose exclaims loudly as she muffles her daughter's mouth. _This kid does not have a filter does she? _The mother thinks gloomily. _And she eats so much! Well, she does have her moments and my metabolism I guess. She has a pretty good memory to remember those other men, _the mother thinks, looking curiously at the young child. A director starts to scream in the distance, "I have to go sweetheart, go put on some for sunscreen okay? Or you'll get red as a lobster!" Rose says quickly, patting Adele's head.

"….okay." Adele mutters sullenly and starts to walks away in search of sunscreen.

A hand slips in to another as Marcus leads Rose away to the movie shoot.

The movie shoot ended five hours later without a single break.

That was the day Adele learned three simple truths:

Put on sunscreen. Adele does not tan.

Always have a long book or some sort of device to entertain oneself at long movie shoots.

Her mother likes men. A lot.

* * *

"You live and learn. At any rate, you live."

-Douglas Adams, _Mostly Harmless_

* * *

"And that class, is the ends of your lessons today! Enjoy clubs time! Don't forget to turn in your health forms next week if you haven't already." The homeroom teacher announces, erasing the blackboard.

I sigh, as students start to rise from their seats. Today is my first day as host club co-manager. I look to my right to see an empty wooden desk. My fellow co-manager (she whom shall not be named) did not show up to school today so I am flying solo as a manager. I place my school supplies in my red messenger bag. Good thing too, I haven't prepared my revenge plan for her yet.

"Hey Addie! " Haruhi taps my shoulder. I turn to look at the young brunette." Kyoya told me to lead you to the music room, so let's go when you're ready." Haruhi picks up his bag, watching expectantly.

"Who ya talking to Haruhi?" One of the twins ask, unaware of my presence.

"Addie of course." Haruhi answers, her head tilting in slight confusion. "She sits right in front of us. Don't tell me you guys didn't notice. She's been here the whole time."

"Ah! Your right!"

"She has no presence, so we didn't notice her" The twins says bluntly, shrugging.

I let out a small smile, proud of my lack of existence.

"Eh, I've noticed her the whole time." Haruhi says looking at me, "Strange…"

Surprised,I see-Wait you can see me? I can barely hide the surprise in my face as I stand up. "I guess? I'm ready to go…Might as well get today over with." I mutter the last words under my breath.

"Okay. What was that last thing?" Haruhi asks.

"Nothing!" I respond quickly. This one needs to be watched. I turn my body towards the door. "Let's go!"

Haruhi nods in response and starts to lead me to the abandoned music room with the twins in tow.

* * *

I follow Haruhi into the open doors of Music Room to see the host club booming in business. I didn't get the chance to see what the Host Club looks like in action due to the…incidents that happened yesterday. I look around to see girls sitting on posh couches, flirting and squealing with the hosts. The twins and Haruhi had already left to go to their stations. Sweet boy really-almost like a girl, kind of scary sometimes, though.

"Ah, Adele, you are finally here. I trust Haruhi showed you the way?" Kyoya says, walking up to me.

"…He did." I answer, avoiding eye contact with this evil man.

Kyoya takes my stubbornness in stride. "Well, Miss Suzuki, today is your orientation day as our new manager. You haven't been introduced to all the hosts, am I right?"

"I have not…don't you mean co-manager" I tell Kyoya, now looking at him curiously.

"Renge is technically our manager, but she is a busy girl, having moved here from France so unexpectedly- so you will inherit most of her responsibilities as manager. " Kyoya informs me.

I curse under my breath. That girl…! I'll get her for this. My fists tighten.

"Well, with that, I will show you are hosts. First rule: You are a manager, not a client- so please don't get distracted," Kyoya states condescendingly.

"Don't worry – that will be the least of your troubles," I mutter, my eyes glaring at Kyoya. Why you!

"Good. Now to start the introductions, please follow me." Kyoya says, walking towards a popular blond haired man. "This is our president, our king, Tamaki Suoh. He is the _Princely _type. Oh, and by the way, I'm the _Cool _type" Kyoya gestures to Tamaki.

_Princely_ type? _Cool _Type? Host clubs are weird. "Good to meet you...king?" I wave casually at the club president.

Tamaki's blue eyes widen, "Ah! I didn't see you there. What did you call me?" he asks, earnestly.

"King?" Tamaki starts to swell in joy. Oh no, this guy's annoying, I can already see it. "I won't call you it anymore if it doesn't suit your…tastes." I reply cautiously.

"Did you hear her Mother, our maid called me King!" A sunny radiance suddenly envelops Tamaki. He suddenly grabs the closest girl, "Now the real question is: will you be my queen?" The girl faints in response. All the other girls start squealing.

"It's okay Tamaki-I'll be your queen!" A girl shouts.

"I'll follow you forever!" Another young lady squeals.

My jaw drops. What kind of place is this? And what's with all the roses!? Why did he call Kyoya mother…and me, a maid? Okay Addie, calm down, breathe in, and out – You got this.

Kyoya taps my shoulder, breaking my meditation. "Now I will show you are newest host. This way, if you please."

I can only give a stiff nod in response. I close my mouth and quickly move away from the name-calling host.

"Next is our newest host, Haruhi, the _natural_ type. I believe you two are already acquainted?" Kyoya inquires.

"Yes." Haruhi seems to be the sanest person here, except for the fact he can notice me. What do they mean by the _Natural_ type?

"I see you're introducing Addie to the club, Kyoya." Haruhi states, sitting quaintly with his clients, A warm smile on his face.

"Haruhi, who is this person?" A girl calls out.

"She's our new co-manager" Haruhi says, looking at the young lady calmly. "She's gonna be helping us a lot in the future."

"Oh…I-I see. Thank you." The girl replies, blushing and her hands fidget.

Ohhh…I see now. Haruhi is the sweet and calm one. This place really is too devious. I guess I can pin that on Kyoya.

"Next, over here, we have our 3rd-years, Honey and Mori. Honey is the _Lolita _type and Mori is the _Wild _type." Kyoya points out a familiar duo.

"Honey is a….third year." I state in shock, trying to convince myself. How is that possible? He's so small…I guess that makes sense for a _Lolita _type.

"Hi spooky! Want some cake?" Honey comes up to me holding a piece of strawberry short cake.

"Uh…no thanks…Why did you call me spooky?" I reply. I would accept the cake if not for Kyoya's judging stare burning into my back, but thank you strange upperclassmen man-child.

"Because you always come out of nowhere and you're alive, so you're spooky!" Honey exclaims, a playful smile on his child face.

"Aww!" clients scream.

"Honey you're so adorable!" I hear a familiar chorus of fan girls.

Mori suddenly appears behind Honey, his tall shadow completely covering Honey. "Honey…your uniform." The stoic host mutters.

Honey looks down at a cake stain on his uniform, "Ah! Oopsie! I got cake on my uniform." I swear I could feel the cute pulsating off this boy.

"Mmm…" Takashi responds, bending and wiping off the icing from Honey's blazer. I hear the girl's squeals grow louder. Well, this duo isn't that bad. Honey acts like a little kid and Mori doesn't say anything.

"Now, for the final hosts, the Hitachiin brothers- Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya calls out, walking towards the twin's table.

Oh great, the most irritating ones of all. They're always fooling around during class. It's hard to sleep when two idiots are yammering behind me.

We walk towards the twin's crowded table. What's their type? Devious? Bad-boy?

"The Hitachiin brothers are the _Little Devils _type." Kyoya informs me.

"So they are...bad boys?" I ask hesitantly.

"You could say that. You'll see," Kyoya replies, his eyes hidden by his spectacles.

I look to see the auburn brothers sitting next to each other conversing.

"Remember that math test we took the other day Kaoru?" Hikaru asks, nudging his brother's shoulder, "It was that math test you bombed. Man, when you saw that grade- it was hilarious!" Hikaru laughs.

Kaoru looks down at his feet, "Hikaru…That's really mean- I really tried I did…!" Kaoru's golden eyes fill with tears.

Wait, what?

Hikaru's mouth drops open, "Oh no…Kaoru…I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry." Hikaru grabs Kaoru and pulls him in a close hug. "Don't worry. I'll tutor you privately for the next math test. I'm pretty good at math. You'll get a perfect store."

"Oh Hikaru…."

I hear a familiar choir of girls screaming and squealing

My eyes widen. What…the…fu-

"The twins are famous for their Brotherly love package." Kyoya says, writing things in his notebook.

"I didn't know they…swung that way." I state, dumbfounded.

"They are a very cunning pair so watch out."

The twins turn their gaze towards Kyoya and me. "It isn't nice to speak about people behind their backs, newbie," they say in unison. "Or approach them out of nowhere." The auburn-hair boys approach me.

"I have that kind of…effect on people." I shrug, slightly nervous. These guys are the _Little Devil _types for a reason right?

"ehhhh-"

"-But Haruhi could see right through it-"

"-so there must be a trick to it."

"Tell us." The twins say the last line in complete unison.

God, they were creepy, "I guess-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Addie, wonderful conversation right here, but I need to explain to our new manger what exactly her duties are _before_ the school day ends."

"Okayyyyyy," the twins say dejectedly, "Another time then." The duo walks back to their clients.

"Now Addie, if you come over here, I will give you this handout," Kyoya states, getting a thick packet out of his notebook, "This packet entails what your duties are, and how you should manage them." Kyoya hands me the thick packet of papers.

My mouth drops. I flip through the pages of the packet. How long is this thing-and it's double sided!? Where has my youth gone!

Kyoya adjusts his glasses, "I trust you will memorize-hrm-read this tonight and be here tomorrow to start your duties. I have expectations for you Addie. You are dismissed."

I utter no goodbye as Kyoya walks away. I just stare at the packet blankly.

I know people are weird, but these people, club, whatever, breaches a whole new realm of insanity.


	6. Chapter Six: A Day of Revelations

**Author Note: **And here is another chapter of _Days. _Thank you guys all again for all the kind reviews :) I really appreciate them!

And on a side note, to answer imafangirlforever's question: I love Kuroko no Basket and, not gonna lie, I definitely was a bit inspired by Kuroko's character/ability to disappear when I was thinking about Addie's character :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

**Chapter Six – A Day of Many Revelations…and coffee**

* * *

"Ta-da!, this is your new apartment! Happy Birthday!" A beautiful young woman exclaims, holding a silver key. "Don't you like it? I got one for myself right down the hall, so we can visit each other!" Happiness pulses off the aspiring thespian. The young women gestures excitedly to the luxurious condo around her.

"My birthday was a month ago...Whatever, I'll take it anyway. Thanks" A young teen sighs, entering the room and taking the keys from her mother. After placing her large suitcase, the birthday girl starts to investigate the deluxe apartment.

As the young brunette ambles around the small luxurious flat, she observes a small living room filled with a large flat-screen and long leather couches with a kitchenette. She also notices a large bathroom and a bedroom with a mahogany study desk and king-sized bed. The teenager walks to the large windows in the living room, her grey eyes squinting against the almost-blinding sun to see the bustling city below.

"Pretty view isn't it? I thought you would love it!" The young mother exclaims, walking over to her daughter's side. She places a manicured hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Don't you love the city perspective? Always so much going on down there." The mother sighs happily, old memories dancing in her pretty silver eyes.

"If you say so, I don't like cities that much. Too many wandering eyes." The girl replies bluntly, her grey eyes still gazing out the window at the bustling city.

The inexperienced mother sighs, "Always blunt huh? Maybe you do take after your father more. He wasn't much of an extrovert either." _What am I going to do with you kid?_ She thinks, her other hand clutching her fine-looking dress tightly.

"Did he help pay for this?" The girl mutters, placing her small hands on the flawless window, still observing the pedestrians walking and the car-stuffed streets below.

The red-head's eyes widen in surprise at such a question. "…Yes." She replies cautiously.

"Did you have to ask him? Beg him?" The teen closes her eyes. "Like last time?" her petite hands close into tight fists, pressing against the wall-sized window.

"No…he agreed that you should have a place to yourself, since my work…no, my life can get a bit…_overwhelming_" The woman looks at her daughter, sadness evident in her voice. "I-_We_ don't want to you to get too exposed to my-our worlds- for all our sakes."

The daughter turns her head towards the ambitious actor with glaring cold eyes "I know, it's fine. It's better this way. You don't want my existence going public…" The young girl looks at the pure white ceiling, and sighs, realizing the reality of the situation," …and neither do I. That's what we decided, right? I think I'll like this kind of life a lot better so- I mean deluxe apartment, no people, and good food. I can order whatever I want off the internet. Besides, you're right down the hall, so if I ever need you-"

"I'm sorry." The young mother tentatively places her hand on top of her daughter's brown hair. Regret filling her pretty young face.

The girl almost jumps in surprise. She never expected such an action from her mother. "Whatever." She mutters under her breath. The child brushes off her mother's touch and walks away, gathering up her luggage. "I'm going to start unpacking. You should get going soon. You have…things to do, am I right?" She says, avoiding her mother's sad look.

"Yes…you're right. I have a meeting soon. See you." The busy actress mutters, picking up her upscale purse and awkwardly walks out the room. _I call you tonight! _The woman almost calls out, but she holds her tongue as the young beauty knows she would break that promise.

The ambitious actress brought that child into the world, not realizing the full extent and work of raising such a girl alone. The women had to juggle both her work as a celebrity and her work as a mother.

One side had to give in- one side had to be terminated. Or everything would one day crash down, destroying everything in her and the child's world. The mother knows this.

The ambitious actress firmly shuts the door to the girl's apartment, having made her final decision

"Goodbye." The young lady mutters.

This is her choice.

There is no going back.

That's what she-no, _they, _decided.

_Click._

_Clack._

_Clock._

The celebrity walks away in her tall designer high heels.

At this moment in time, inside the small apartment, a young girl's tragic future is locked. There is no way of preventing the scars that the imminent future would leave on the unlucky child's heart.

The girl lies down on a leather couch, lazily turning on the television. _So this is my new home….and tomorrow's the first day of middle school… _She thinks,

_...I hope no one notices me._

* * *

"_Well now_

_If little by little you stop loving me_

_I shall stop loving you _

_Little by little _

_If you forget me_

_Do not look for me_

_For I shall already have forgotten you_

_If you think it long and mad the wind of banners that passes through my life_

_And you decide to leave me at the shore of the heart where I have roots_

_Remember_

_That on that day, at that hour, I shall life my arms_

_And my roots will set off to seek another land"_

**-Pablo Neruda, **_**Selected Poems**_

* * *

"So for the next two days, there will be an exposition for clubs from other schools to interact with each other?" I tell a certain young host, packing my school supplies into my red bag.

"Apparently, we won't have afternoon classes in that time." Haruhi replies, shrugging in indifference.

"Hmm…" So now half the day consists of club activity. Just the thing I needed. The last few days working as manager were torture. Kyoya's been working me like a dog, 'teaching' me the duties of a host club manager. No wonder that psycho dumped this on me.

Speaking of that psychotic girl, I think I sense her near me.

"Eh, you've never had it?" a familiar devious voice (debatably voices) calls out in the middle of the rustling classroom.

"It's the preferred drink among the whole Host Club right now!"

"If you call yourself a manager, then you have to drink it." Haruhi and I turn to observe the commotion.

At the back of the chattering classroom, the twins surround she-whom-shall-not-be-named.

"I-I've heard of instant coffee before. Ah, it's that one item right? You know, the stuff where you buy the beans that are already ground?" The crazy girl replies, a joyfully nervous look on her face.

"BZZT!" The twins start give a long lecture the wealthy girl on the significance of instant coffee.

I let out a small smile of satisfaction at my co-manager's struggle.

"Wait a minute…the club's stock of instant coffee has run out." One twin exclaims in realization. The two run over to us and grabs Haruhi's shoulder, "Haruhi, go buy some." The brothers command.

"Why me?" Haruhi responds confused, glaring at the duo.

"Well, you're the only one who knows where they sell it." The twins immediately try to bribe Haruhi into buying coffee. Wait? Are they cleaning his shoes? Wow, those two work fast. "_We've _been serving the guests a lot recently-"

"-it's your job, it's your job." The dynamic duo chants.

"Why is it Haruhi's job?" I ask the twins curiously. They look at me in slight surprise, but then smirk dubiously.

"Ah! There you are Addie!-"

"-Just the person we need."

"Okay?" I tilt my head, my good mood quickly fading. What were they scheming? These two were ordering me around non-stop the most out of the hosts for the past few days ("Go buy us our lunches, newbie," "Oh servant- Get us water," "Go tell Tamaki to be quiet," "Has Haruhi mentioned anything about us?" (He hasn't mentioned anything by the way, like he actually talks to me. Why do you care so much?)) I need to tread carefully.

"Go with Haruhi to buy instant coffee."

"Help him carry it." The twins order.

"Eh?" I reply, slightly confused. Why do you even drink instant coffee? I am pretty sure this is a school for the wealthy. Before I can question the duo, they start to chant, "Go help him, servant go-shoo, shoo!" The twins push Haruhi and me out of the classroom. Once making sure we were on our way, they exclaim, celebrating at their small victory, "Come back safely!" waving a happy goodbye.

"Damn those rich people…" Haruhi mumbles.

My thoughts exactly. Wait, why just rich people?

"Why rich people? Aren't you…one of us? I mean…we go to the same school right...? And what's with the instant coffee?"

"Oh, you don't know. I'm a-" Haruhi starts to answer.

"Haruhi, thanks for being with the twins." Two girls say, coming towards us. "Hikaru and Kaoru seem to be having fun, all thanks to you!"

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asks, tilting her head curiously.

The girls sigh, memories floating in their eyes, "We've been in the same class as those two since middle school, but they've never been as friendly with the rest of the class as they are now. They never really let anyone get too close to them. I don't think the two of them liked school very much. But, when they joined the host club, they became more talkative and open."

I stare curiously at the girls. What's with the sudden confession? Is this what they call…gossiping? I recall reading some of it in books...

"Really…" Haruhi replies, his eyes deep in thought.

...But I thought gossiping is just a thing you do with girls? Or am I just being sexist? I observe the young host.

"They've been especially talkative since you've come here Haruhi! We're really happy to see that. I think it's really important to enjoy every day and I think the twins are now- thanks to you! That's all we wanted to say. See you later!" The girls walk away, waving a cheerful farewell.

I'm confused. Why do they care about the twins so much? They're jerks (though, I give them props for teasing the psycho.) And I thought gossiping is supposed to be more negative? interesting? That was pretty boring.

…Well, whatever. Socializing's weird.

"…So the twins were jerks in middle school." I state, walking down the front lawn of the school with Haruhi to retrieve the instant coffee. "Why am I not surprised?" I shrug indifferently. I held grudge against the twins for making me do all the work.

Haruhi looks out the window, his dark brown orbs observing the lavish Ouran campus. "Tamaki said something like that before. Those two apparently have some sort of complex about being identical or something. Tamaki said they are stuck in their own world with each other."

"So they are in a…relationship with each other?" I ask, surprised. I thought their 'brotherly love' package is all an act but I guess not? Wait, are we gossiping again?

"No, it's not like that." Haruhi quickly replies, "They told me once that they thought of other people as toys. I think they're still growing, trying to find a place and their own path."

"Okay…why are you telling me so much? It's not really my business" I ask bluntly. "You know I'm not the type to care either." And gossiping about others is bad…I think.

"I thought it would be good if you knew." Haruhi replies. "The more people involved in their world the better I think- meeting new people and doing new things would help them a lot. At least that's what Tamaki said-I'm not sure I get it too much myself."

"Hmm…." I think to myself. Expanding your world? New people? Helping the twins? The true meaning of gossip? "I don't know…I think sometimes people need to isolate themselves a bit. Also brightening people's day, let alone those devils, isn't really my talent." And I've decided that this 'gossiping' isn't safe.

"I guess." Haruhi replies, his eyes in deep thought.

"Anyways!" I exclaim, changing to a safer subject. "Enough about the twins, can you tell me why you're the one doing all the work too?" Now this information, I could use.

"Oh sorry…I forgot to answer your questions earlier. Oops." Haruhi says, flashing a cute smile.

My eyes twitch in suspicion "How are you so feminine?" I question under my breath. The big brown eyes, the polite demeanor, the petite body- I mean something has to add up. And don't get me started on the creature that is Honey.

"What did you say?" Haruhi asks, opening the door to the convenience store. Wait, we're still on the school campus…This place never ceases to terrify me.

"Nothing!" I reply sharply, walking through the convenience store door. Whew- close one. "Please continue."

"I came to this school as a scholarship student. I broke a vase that belonged to the Host Club and I am working off my debt as a host. And I accidentally brought in instant coffee one day and this happened" Haruhi explains simply, sighing, gesturing to the instant coffee section.

"So you're not rich?" I reply. This all make sense. Why a person like Haruhi would be working with flirts like the Host Club.

"No, but I don't think things like that should matter. Whether a person is rich or not, or what kind of upbringing they have…" Haruhi goes on to say, picking out different instant coffee brands and placing them in the shopping basket.

"You…are a good person." I mumble. Well, compared to me at the very least.

"…oh…thanks." Haruhi gives another angelic smile.

With baskets of commoner's coffee in our arms, we go up to the check-out counter and purchase the instant coffee with the Host Club's card. As we walk back to the school building, our arms filled with the purchased coffee. Haruhi stop walking and suddenly blurts out,

"Why did you come here, Addie? You don't like people." Haruhi states frankly, his brown orbs inspecting me curiously. "You don't seem the type to care about your environment."

"Eh…mmm." I think for a moment. I don't like people butting into my business. But then again, I just asked Haruhi about his life…Damn, I'm caught. "I guess I'll talk. You just told me a lot about yourself after all. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, they say." I sigh. Where to start? "I moved here from California. I live alone. Uh…My mother is a famous actress and my dad is a business man."

"I remember-from your introduction on the first day." Haruhi nods.

"Well…they're not married, so it's a bit a scandal. Due to that scandal of theirs-I came to be." I shrug, not really knowing what else to say, "…My mom likes guys. A lot…I guess. So when I came along, I got a lot press. Being an illegitimate child of a famous actress does that to you. Mobs of people would come at me when I was really little. School too, people would flock to me asking questions and trying to manipulate me. I never really liked attention to begin with, and that was just too much. That's why I make sure no one notices me. Why I live alone (well, if living in a mansion with a bunch of servants counts). I just don't want to deal with their world anymore. I have my world, they have theirs-and everyone's happy." I look at the clear blue sky, grey eyes clouded with memories, "My mom was having a rough time too. She's really young, ambitious, and has all the talent to back it up. My existence threatened her dreams. We decided that we should separate, for both our benefit. My mom needs to focus on her work- I need to focus on growing up. After that…some things happened…and my Mother decided to send me to my father's estate- so -here I am. They thought it would be a good environment for me. Now you know."

"I see." Haruhi replies, not daring to ask any more questions.

"Now that the painful life story is over," I state apathetically. "I have one more question for you."

"Okay."

"Are you a girl?" I spurt out. I had to know for sure.

"…Mhmm. I guess since you're part of the club you would find out eventually. I am-W-woah!" Haruhi suddenly steps on a banana peel and starts to fall.

Suddenly a foreign student sweeps Haruhi into her arms.

"It would be a shame if any harm came to that cute face of yours, Miss." The mysterious woman says, flipping her short brown hair, holding Haruhi in her long arms.

I stand in the middle of the walkway, in shock at the sudden events. Are those lilies? Wait, where did you guys go? I look around, Haruhi and the strange women were gone. I am alone in the giant front entrance way of the high school. Did the women just kidnap Haruhi? She called her 'miss'. And I think Haruhi replied yes to my question...so is Haruhi _is _a girl.

Interesting.

I bend down to pick up a container of instant coffee that fell out of Haruhi's bag when she fell.

Well-I'm sure Haruhi can fend for herself. Even though we just had a very beautiful conversation, I have no intention of becoming buddy-buddy with Haruhi and saving her. I'm sure she'd understand. Anyway, I have to get to the Host Club before Kyoya adds more work to my schedule. I'm pretty sure today's theme is knights (Kyoya had me order all the costumes online after all.)

I look up at the blue sky, grey orbs squinting. Today's too sunny.

I start to nonchalantly walk towards Music Room #3.

Why do I feel so nervous? It's just another boring day.

Right?

Wrong.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Day of Revalations 2

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter of _Days! _Enjoy! Again thank you all for such kind reviews! :D

This chapter is, by far, the longest one I've posted so far. I am still deciding how the chapters should be, especially since I'm including the dialogue. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Day of Many Revelations 2: What's a Zuka?**

* * *

I quickly arrive at the abandoned music room. I see the hosts getting ready to welcome their clients and guests from other schools by the red velvet couch. I smile, proud of my work, as the hosts struggle to put on their armor. One of my first jobs as a manager was to organize the themes, and buy the costumes for the hosts. Today's theme is knights- Tamaki's idea because it would show the hosts' 'loyalty' to the traveling 'princesses' from other schools. I causally walk in and place the bags of instant coffee on one of the small coffee tables. I look around the comfortable club room, searching for a certain cross-dressing host, only for naught.

Huh, I guess Haruhi isn't back yet.

"Hey, guys I'm back with your coffee." I call out apathetically. The hosts look up in surprise. They didn't notice me coming in probably.

"Yay!" The twins immediately come to investigate the coffee.

"You guys got a lot." One of the twins murmurs.

"Well, you wanted coffee. Haruhi is bringing more." I reply, indifferently. Well, whenever she gets here. "If you're so picky, go with Haruhi and tell her next time at the market." The twins look at me inquisitively.

"Oh! That's a good idea, let's do that Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaims, turning back to his brother.

Kaoru nods in agreement, an evil glint in his gold eye, "We'll learn the secrets of the commoners."

Good luck, Haruhi.

"Wait, wait! Hikaru, Kaoru, you better not be planning to do anything indecent with my daughter!" Tamaki appears out of nowhere.

"I'm sure she'll love that." I mumble, walking away from the growing crowd. Finally, the daughter thing makes sense.

I look around the pristine room. Maybe if just I slip out they wouldn't notice me gone.

"She will?" Tamaki eyes widen, his imagination dancing, "Maybe we need a father and daughter excursion to the commoner's market then!"

Kyoya glasses glint, the only host still looking at me, "She?"

I stop in my tracks and shiver at his cold gaze. My job has taught me to fear the shadow king.

Tamaki turns towards Kyoya, his blue eyes confused, "She? Yeah because Haruhi is a girl-" Tamaki's blue eyes widen in realization as he stops talking. His head immediately turns to me. "Haruhi is a she?" He asks me in a forced voice, "Addie why did you call Haruhi a _she_?"

"Because Haruhi is a girl." I reply frankly, my apathetic expression unchanging. I mean, I am the manager-they know I had to realize eventually right? Right? I have a bad feeling about this conversation.

The twins immediately surround me and grab both my arms, trapping me between them. The host club members confront me. I look at them unsteadily. I knew something bad was going to happen. What did I do?

Honey comes up to me, his baby blue eyes wide in curiosity. "So Addie, you know Haru-chan is a girl." He asks, head tilting innocently.

"Yeah. She just told me." I answer, trying to get out of the twin's firm grip.

"Are you gonna tell everybody?"

"Tell?" I stop in realization at Haruhi's identity. Ohhh, I get it. Club secrets. Can you let me go now?

"What?" Tamaki exclaims, holding his head panicking, "But what if it comes out and Haruhi has to be a girl…Wait that's a good thing!" Tamaki's face brightens and he drops his arms.

Kyoya pushes up his sunglasses. "No it's not." Kyoya corrects, "Remember Tamaki, we had this conversation during the physicals. If Haruhi comes out as a girl- she will be forced to quit the Host Club."

"Oh yes now I remember!" Tamaki glares at me.

I twitch uncomfortably at the gazes and stand there, trapped and dumfounded. This club never ceases to amaze me in its stupidity. "You guys know that I am not planning to talk about Haruhi's true gender right?" I state frankly, hiding my nerves.

All eyes widen. "You're not?" The hosts say in unison.

"I'm not." I reply more firmly, wanting to get out of this predicament before it gets worse. The twins are squeezing the life out of my arm for God's sake! I can't feel my hands.

"But how do we know,-"

"-That we can trust you." The twins say, staring suspiciously at me, their grip on my shoulder unforgiving.

"Do I really seem the type? What benefits would I get?" I respond, staring at them dully. I sigh. What's it to you?

"Oh you're right." Hikaru says.

"You have no social life and presence. I forgot." Kaoru states, as the twins release me from their grasps.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You have no right to talk to a lady like that!" Tamaki exclaims, recovered from his recent turmoil.

"No offence taken," I quickly say, as I stretch my arms, "I actually take that as a compliment." I shrug, hands dropping to my side. It's true. Now where's some food- all that attention has made me hungry. I start to search around the clubroom for snacks.

"See Tamaki! She doesn't mind." The twins smile in victory over the rash club leader.

"Urrghh, I'll get you two someday…!" Tamaki growls, his hands forming fists.

Kyoya suddenly steps forward, looking at his cell phone, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but clubs are about to start and we still need to put the rest of our props on." Kyoya gestures to a pile of shiny swords and pointy spears.

"We get weapons. Awesome!" The twin exclaim, running towards the pile.

"You're right Kyoya, let's get ready." Tamaki nods.

Why do I have a _really_ bad feeling all of the sudden?

Must be because the twins have weapons…or I'm just hungry.

* * *

_Click, Clack_

_Click, Clack_

Footsteps echo in the hallway.

I look up from my empty plate of crackers, rubbing my stomach, finally satisfied after eating a few boxes. Those must be the first guests of the afternoon. We still have a few minutes until we open, though. Tamaki and the others were already in their welcoming 'pose', wearing gallant armor and brandishing shiny weapons. I sigh. The bad feeling I had is still there. Where is Haruhi? She needs to be here to host. I told the others she had something to do, but at any rate- maybe she actually is kidnapped.

The doors suddenly open to two girls in an unfamiliar uniform. One has long wavy light brown hair and the other girl has shorter and darker brown hair.

"Welcome!" The hosts cheer in their respective poses. I look on at the interaction, regarding the non-Ouran girls suspiciously.

"Well, well, girls from another school, are you?" Tamaki says, brandishing his sword. "I wonder if we haven't startled our first-time guests here a little bit." Did his eye just twinkle? I guess, this is Tamaki here. "I'm glad you've come, my princesses." Tamaki starts to walk towards the female duo. "Ah, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would want to be the knight that protects you from this day forward, even at the expense of my own life." Tamaki finishes his romantic speech with a dramatic kneel to the ground in front of the girls.

"My, at the expense of his own life he says?" The taller girl replies. "That's quite an arrogant sentiment, is it not?"

I blink, amused. Well, she caught on quickly.

The young lady continues, "I wonder if he thinks that's what makes a woman happy."

It certainly makes a good number of girls' day.

"What can you do, Sister Suzuran? Men are lower life forms, who prize their own honor above all else. They take their own futility in being unable to protect even one of their kinds and change it into something to suit themselves. Isn't that condescending?" The other girl echoes.

Tamaki stands up. "That's pretty harsh, huh? Well then, what would you like me to tell you?"

"Good question. In my case, it would be 'I would never leave my lover alone.'" A familiar voice calls out from the doorway.

The host club members jaw drops as a familiar kidnapper stands in the music room doorway, holding a slightly dazed Haruhi in her arm. About time Haruhi returned.

The kidnapper continues, twirling the limp Haruhi, "' If we are to fight, it will be together.'" She kneels to Haruhi, "'If we prevail not, we shall meet our fate together…Even though I perish, I swear to you, I will never leave your side.'" She kisses Haruhi's hand.

And thus, at this sight, Tamaki starts to scream bloody murder.

I watch the situation escalate. Who were these people? And why are they are they_ flirting_ with Haruhi? I stare at them curiously from a distance as I clean up my meal, risng from my seat. They haven't noticed me yet. Maybe there from a foreign school culinary club…

While the host king is having a panic attack, the two other women start to talk to Haruhi's kidnapper, "And where did you find this adorable lady?"

"Oh, just over there. She may be dressed as a boy, but I could tell right away. Look here." The kidnapper yet again grabs Haruhi. "Such clear, maidenly eyes…"

…Maybe not though. Dang it.

"Um…" The victim breaks out of her daze.

But to no avail, the two other students are…petting her limbs, "Wow, her skin is so smooth."

"It's like it's polished." They praise.

Why are they touching her so much…? Well, I'm glad they haven't noticed me yet.

Tamaki seems to have had similar thoughts, "Hold it! Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking first!" The host king sprints towards the captured Haruhi.

And then the leader of the girls punches him in the face. I sigh at the growing drama. Fire alarm gods, I pray for a drill right at this moment. Tamaki can be the sacrifice.

"S-she hit me! That was violent!" The defeated host king exclaims, retreating frantically to the other members.

Well she did kidnap Haruhi, so I'm not surprised they're violent.

"Tama-chan, buck up!" Honey cheers. The other hosts offer support. Kyoya had somehow gotten an ice cream cone to offer and Mori offered Tamaki's teddy bear. The twins are standing nearby with blank faces, holding their props, watching.

"They're even weaker than the rumors, this group of frivolous fools." The leader states.

Kyoya calmly adjusts his glasses, "From your uniforms, I see you're students from Lobelia Girls' Academy."

I start walking closer to commotion. So that's where these kidnappers are from. No wonder the boy charms don't work on them.

"Indeed we are." The ringleader replies

The Lobelia trio suddenly strips off their clothes, revealing their true costumes.

"_Lobelia~" _The ringleader sings, standing up in boyish suit clothing.

"_Lobelia~" _Another girl sings in a pretty blue and white dress.

"_Lobeli-A~" _The third girl sings the highest note in a puffy pink dress.

My ears are burning. I start to eye the open doorway zealously.

The ringleader introduces herself, "St. Lobelia Academy, high school 2nd-Year, Amakusa Benio. (aka Lady Benibara.)"

_LOBELIAAA~_

Maybe if I make a run for the exit right now, they won't notice. I stare anxiously at the doorway, fidgeting with my dress.

"Also, 2nd- Year, Maihara Chizuru. (aka Lady Suzuran)" The girl in the blue dress announces.

_LOBELIAAA~_

I'm sure Kyoya won't blame me for leaving. I mean, I could say I got hungry and felt faint? They don't want that situation happening _again…_right?

"I am 1st-Year, Tsuwabuki Hinako."

_LOBELIAAA~_

My arms drop. Okay, escape in 3…

"We are St. Lobelia Academy's white lily league, but people call us…"

2…

"The Zuka Club!"

1…wait a minute….

I stop preparing to escape and look at the group of girls suspiciously.

I know this isn't my most important concern but….What the heck is a _Zuka_? I've never heard of the term. I turn my gaze back to the ...Zuka Club and stand there dumfounded with the rest of the Host Club. Now we have two clubs decked in ridiculous outfits.

"Uhh…." The club choruses.

I facepalm at my missed chance. Today isn't going well at all.

Tamaki collapses. The twins erupt in laughter.

"Nice taste in names! The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" The twins exclaiming, rolling on the ground.

For the most part, I agree with the twins for once. What the heck is a Zuka?

"And to wear the costumes under their uniform!"

My hand falls back to my side and I let out a small giggle at the twin's words. I never thought I would meet a group more ridiculous then the host club, but the world is pretty big right?.

"You must not take the Zuka Club lightly!" A familiar enemy's voice shouts.

A certain girl's metal platform erupts from the ground, revealing she-who-I-refuse-to-name sitting under an umbrella trying a sip of instant coffee, "I may not know a thing about commoner's coffee, but I can tell about infatuation with girls' schools. St. Lobelia Academy-truly a women's world. The Zuka Club is a gathering of damsels that consider females to be especially superior. It prides itself on 30 years since its founding as a maiden society run by and for maidens…" She sips the coffee and quickly throws the cup away in dislike, as she goes on talking about the maidenly activities at Lobelia.

"Renge, you sure cover a wide field." Kyoya observes, taking off his costume.

"Still, ultimately, it is but a fond fantasy." She replies, clapping her hands together. "Not actually having any boys around makes it no good for me." Her platform starts lower.

I resolutely walk towards her, my mindset completely switched. Forget about escaping, forget about zukas. I need revenge. "Hey _Renge_…It isn't nice to waste food, especially coffee _Haruhi _picked out." I found her weakness. I let out an evil grin

The platform stops. The enemy looks at me, her eyes widening in concern. "Oh hey there Addie…" Panic run through her eyes. "I gotta go-bye!" She clicks a button and the platform quickly disappears.

I start to run to the spot where the platform disappeared and I curse under my breath. I'll get her one day.

"Eh! There's another maiden," The trio calls out surprised at my 'appearance.' "Trapped in this dark club's ruse too, surely."

One of the girls looks at me poignantly, "A maiden beauty…it is to have a spirit pure enough to not give in to superficial beauty, influence, or lust."

The youngest continues looking out the nearby window, "As a girl you….For a girl, you…-We're fed up with all the oppressive male contempt for women."

The ringleader finishes, "Our pride…It comes from having soulful relationships based on equality, as a result of being of the same sex…even relationships of love." She looks towards me dramatically.

"Mmmhm…" I murmur, confused at the sudden statements and their stares. "So pretty much you're the same as the host clubs except its girls flirting with girls..."

The Zuka Club ignores me. "Oh, there you go, Benio…" Chizuru murmurs, drawing close to Benio. The Zuka Club looks away from me, more interested in each other.

I sigh and turn to see the hosts completely bored on their luxurious velvet couch. They had taken off their knight costumes during the Zuka Club's lecture. Honey watches the twins are playing games and looking at coffee, Mori practicing his sword play, and Kyoya's reading. I raise my eyebrows curiously. They're pretty lax.

"Ahh, I've gotten tired of laughing" a certain auburn-haired host mutters, clicking buttons on his DS.

"Yeah, seriously go, away." His counterpart says, investigating coffee for the second time today.

I walk over and sit on the red couch. I observe Mori as he continuously swings his sword.

"Oh, my, does this mean you have nothing to say about our sublime love?" A Zuka Club member calls out.

I turn my head away from Mori and glare at the unwelcomed girls. No, they're bored with you. They don't see you as a threat...more like a nuisance...probably. And I agree. I ponder whether to tell them the facts, but they already forgot about me so I decide again not to reveal my presence again.

"What is she talking about?" Hikaru says, still looking at his game.

"Oh, I haven't had this before. Look, it's a new one." Kaoru says, looking at the coffee.

"Haruhi picked it up." I casually inform the twin. I start to twirl my dark hair, leaning back on the velvet couch. I guess I don't have to make a break for it after all- it looks like the Zuka Club will be leaving soon. I start to watch Hikaru playing his game.

"You have to feel sorry for them, Hinagiku." The Zuka Club members continue to ramble. "Their patented host skills did not work on us, and they don't know how to handle it."

I turn my head towards the dense girls of the Zuka Club, brow furrowing. You guys don't like men, so why would they try? Well…maybe Tamaki will but that's just his annoying traits speaking.

"Hmph. Even so, it was worth it, to come and see the notorious Ouran Host Club for ourselves."  
The leader says.

"Are we notorious?" Honey asks Mori, holding Usa-chan tightly in his small arms.

"Maybe" Mori replies, taking a break from his sword swinging.

Lady Benibara turns towards Haruhi, "To think that they dragged this sweet girl down along with them though…I don't know if their president is supposed to be a halfer or not, but spreading false love with impressive appearances, and toying with young girl's hearts- is positively demeaning towards women! It is outrageous how you claim to be carrying out club activities, while satisfying your own appetites." The Zuka Club leader declares, now somehow wearing an army costume, "I swear that I will bring down Ouran Host Club at once! Heil Zuka Club!" A maiden flag waves in the background of their pledge as the Zuka Club salutes.

I tilt my head in confusion. What is with those crazy costume changes?

"Indeed, I understand what you're saying." Kyoya states, adjusting his glasses. "However, could we continue this at another time?"

"Are you saying you cannot take us on?" The Zuka Queen narrows her eyes.

"No." Kyoya closes his eyes. We all gesture towards the sleeping Tamaki, "Our president is still bedridden from the culture shock."

"Tama-chan is having nappy time right now" Honey states.

Benio is enraged, "Get him up!"

"Good luck with that." I mutter, looking at the sleeping king. The twins snicker.

"Um, I made some coffee. Would you like some?" Haruhi says, offering instant coffee.

"Thank you. How kind of you" The Zuka Club picks up the coffee. "You're a real treasure in this trash heap. Coffee made by a maiden possesses such a fragrant aroma." Benio observes.

"This is instant." Haruhi replies casually.

The Zuka Club converses with the young female host as Tamaki starts to wake up.

Seeing Haruhi conversing with the enemy, Tamaki immediately jumps out of bed, wide awake, and runs towards Haruhi, yelling, "You girls are wrong! Where is the fruitfulness in a girl being in love with another girl!? Why else would God have created Adam and Eve!?" Tamaki reaches towards the girls, but suddenly trips on a banana peel.

I'm probably going to get scolded later for not cleaning up that…Crap.

Meanwhile, Tamaki's finger dips into one of the cups of coffee as he slips.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tamaki yells, holding his burned finger and backing away from the girls. Honey runs up and blows on the finger in hopes of cooling it down.

Haruhi walks over and bandages Tamaki's wound, "Geez, please be more careful." Tamaki looks at Haruhi, a slight blush on his face.

"Thank you. Do you always carry first-aid tape around with you?" Tamaki asks.

"The supermarket was giving them away." Haruhi replies cheerfully. "The store always has giveaways."

Suddenly, Benio appears behind the sitting Haruhi, "This doesn't even seem worth discussing." She grabs Haruhi and holds the host close. "Now that we know the situation, we cannot allow these maidens to remain in this club. They must transfer to Lobelia at once, and welcome her in to the Zuka Club at once." She looks at me while holding Haruhi.

The Zuka queen's objective shocks the Host club. I stand there confused, as the two other girls grab me.

"Hey what are you doing-" I start protesting. I thought they forgot about me!

"J-just a minute, please! There seems to be some misunderstanding here." Haruhi shouts, pushing Lady Benibara away. My kidnappers stop pulling me and hold my arms tight. I glance at them, irritated. My arms already ached from the twins' attack. "You've labeled Tamaki a halfer for one."

"Tama-chan _is _a halfer. He's French and Japanese!" Honey pipes up.

"Ah. But still, I'm not so sure about calling the Host Club fledgling, and picking on them on other pretexts, as well." Haruhi responds.

"The host club was only founded two years ago." I tell Haruhi. I read the packet. Leave it at that.

"His highness created it when he reached high school." The twins continue.

"…Well, if anything, saying that their club activities are only held to satisfy their own appetite is going too far." Haruhi says desperately, "It's not as though they're charging their guests anything."

"Ah, not true." I correct. Read the packet- all I gotta say. I look to the expert Shadow King.

"I wouldn't call it a charge, but we do have a point system. We do offer priority service, depending on the price of items won in net auctions on the club's homepage." Kyoya states, now looking at his laptop, "Ah, look here, Haruhi- your used mechanical pencil just sold for 30,000 yen bid. Good for you."

Haruhi walks over to the computer, seeing the auctioned pencil, she yells, "That's the one I thought I'd lost! This is the first I'm hearing about any of this, you know! I never heard we were taking money for this!"

Shoulda read the packet Haruhi. I shake my head in disappointment, crossing my arms. The two girls had let go of me a while ago to watch the ongoing drama.

Kyoya continues his explanation, observing the distraught Haruhi, "You thought the services we provide are for free? Well, if you subtract the expenses we have for throwing events, costumes, and refreshments for our guests, we do make a slight profit."

"Then please don't go selling other people's things without permission! It's thievery!" Haruhi shouts angrily at Kyoya.

"We found the pencil on the floor!" The twins shout out.

"I didn't know that it was taken without permission when I created the auction." I call out indifferently, raising my hand in defense (as much as one can when being held against my will), playing innocent.

Haruhi turns her head and glares at the twins and me. Ouch.

"Waah! I'm sorry Haruhi!" Tamaki cries out, offering his bear mechanical pencil. "It's not like we were hiding it from you! Here, you can have my pencil!"

"I don't want that thing." Haruhi replies, trying to ignore the annoying host.

"Then I will tell you the story of my success…!" Tamaki starts to rant about the seventeen years of his existence.

I place a hand over my mouth as I yawn. Is there any more coffee? I think I'm getting sleepy from this stupid banter.

Haruhi denies Tamaki's explanation, "No, of all the things I'm hearing for the first time, I care about that information the least."

Tamaki expression turns to despairing shock, "You don't care?" He quickly retreats to the back of the room and sits down, rejected and depressed.

The girls once again grab me. I am almost asleep on my feet so I don't give much of a fight as they drag me towards Haruhi and Benio.

One of the girls dragging me tells Haruhi, "You poor thing. It must be a shock to be so deceived."

"Come on, dump this bunch, and come over to us." The two aspiring kidnappers urge the grumpy Haruhi and a half-asleep me on.

"Now, hold on, Hinagiku. These maiden are all shaken up today. Let's ask tomorrow. We'll be expecting a favorable answer." The Zuka Queen pats Haruhi on the shoulder, and then winks at the trapped me, "Don't worry we haven't forgotten about you. We will be expecting an answer from you too _Adelaide_…adieu!" And so the Zuka Club let go of me and left the room, twirling and singing.

I blink, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up. What just happened again?

Wait…How did she know my name?

A shiver ran down my spine

"_Ulp!" _I look over to an angry Haruhi facing the nervous host club (though Kyoya is discreetly taking photos to capture's Haruhi's mood.)

"I'll be excusing myself now, too." Haruhi mutters, her eyes hidden by her bangs. She walks out of the music room and shuts the door.

Once Haruhi had left the room, Tamaki cries, "What good does it do to tell the truth, and just pour more fuel on the fire!?"

"The facts are the facts" Kyoya says frankly.

"Maybe we shouldn't have sold her pencil after all." Honey mutters, cuddling with his stuffed animal.

"Hmm, it might have been a keepsake from her mother." One of the twins mutter, holding a hand to his chin.

"Nah, it was just a freebie from an electronics store."

"Maybe she really liked the color?" I state, looking at the picture of the grey mechanical pencil.

Tamaki walks towards the window and places his hand on the surface, observing the pink clock tower in the distance. "Gentlemen, think about it. Haruhi may be basically indifferent but if she had to decide, she does like men's clothing. Besides when she joined the host club, she said she didn't mind being fussed over by girls!" Tamaki tenses up. "Why did I never realize it before? It's just possible that the Zuka Club is a better match for her, than the Host Club could ever be, isn't it?"

The Host club tenses in realization.

"What's more, she's far more suited to go to a girls' school." Hikaru observes.

"Waah! Haru-chan is going to transfer away!"

"What do we do?" Kaoru asks.

"With Haruhi's smarts, she'll easily pass Lobelia's scholarship tests." Hikaru continues.

"What about her debt" I ask, tilting my head. I never got attached to Haruhi but her departure would start a big fuss at the host club. Likely leading to more work for me.

"She'll probably be able to pay it back at Lobelia." Kyoya answers.

Tamaki calls out suddenly, "Calm down! Calm down. Listen to what I have to say." Tamaki turns towards us, his posture filled with confidence. "I have a secret plan."

* * *

"_When in doubt, be ridiculous."_

_-_**Sherwood Smith, **_**Firebirds: An Anthology of Original Fantasy and Science Fiction**_

* * *

"I picked up the costumes" I hold up a bag of dresses, makeup, and accessories. "You sure you guys aren't making a big mistake?"

"Good job Addie" The twins shout out, snatching the bags from my hands.

"It will be all right Addie!" Tamaki calls out grabbing his share of costumes, "Haruhi will feel as if she belongs after our performance!"

Today is the day that Haruhi makes her decision between the Zuka Club and the Host Club. Tamaki decided that the best plan of action is for the Host Club to wear girls' clothing to make Haruhi 'more comfortable' and part of the 'family'. Luckily, the twins supplied the clothes and feminine accessories from their family that runs a fashion business.

"Okay everyone!" Tamaki calls out, "Time to put on makeup and do hair!" The hosts (with the exception of Mori because he isn't cross-dressing) line up in costume in front of the twins. "Addie, can you help the twins prep us?" Tamaki looks at me.

"Ah! Is Addie gonna make me look pretty?" Honey asks, looking at me curiously, eyes wide.

Hikaru looks up from the supply bag, "I doubt she can help us. She probably doesn't even know how to apply makeup."

"Does she seem the trendy type?" Kaoru adds, looking skeptically at me.

I sigh, "I can do at least this much guys, I know how to fix hair and apply makeup just fine." I walk over to Honey, "Pass me some lipstick or something-I'll get Honey ready."

The twins stare at me suspiciously, "Fine." They say, passing me some of the equipment.

The rest of the hosts watch shocked as I carefully apply foundation to Honey's face.

I look at them, "I got this guys. We don't have much time, so stop watching and work." I state, irritated.

"See! She can use makeup-I knew it! It's a key skill for all girls." Tamaki calls triumphantly as he sits in front of Hikaru.

"Haruhi can't use makeup." Hikaru interrupts, starting Tamaki's makeover.

"How did you learn?" Kaoru says, staring at me curiously.

I glance at them irritated. "Do you really know want to know?"

"Yes" The hosts answer simultaneously.

I sigh irritated. "My mother is an actress. Sometimes when she was really busy with auditions, I did her makeup for her so she could rest in between jobs. Also, I watched the makeup artists at her shoots when I was really bored. Make sense now?" I continue to apply blush on Honey's face.

"I see." Tamaki states, his face looking towards Hikaru as his foundation is applied.

The twins said nothing. They must've started actually focusing on working.

The next hour or so was spent preparing the host members for their debut for Haruhi and the Zuka Club. All the hosts were dressed up as girls except for Mori, who was wearing some sort of dark blue marching band suit with a large white fluffy cape and blue feather surrounding it, and he holds a tambourine. Kyoya wore a dark blue maid costume, a long dark ponytail, and he held a dark fan. Tamaki wears a bright red puffy dress and a yellow ponytail. Honey adorns a pink dress with white ruffles, a large ponytail with a pink bow. Usa-chan even wore a pink bow in her ears. The twins wore identical bright turquoise and yellow dresses with white ruffles and they hold orange fans. The hosts wear a ridiculous amount of makeup, excluding Kyoya and Mori.

I sit there observing my work. "Looks…girly enough." I state, staring at the hosts' large puffy dresses. "Haruhi and the others should be here soon enough." I say checking the clock.

"But Addie! You aren't wearing any costumes or props." Honey observes, tilting his fluffy head curiously.

"That's fine. I don't mind." I say quickly. I am not jealous of their costumes, or the amount of makeup we had to paint on their faces.

"Eh…" Hikaru looks at me deviously.

"You didn't see the prop we ordered for you, Addie!" Kaoru calls out smiling.

"…What prop?" I reply suspiciously, narrowing my grey eyes at the twins. I start to back away.

"Ta-da!" an object is flung towards me and the twins jump at me, supplies in hand.

"What are you doing Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki shouts accusingly at the busy twins.

"We wouldn't want to forget our manager!" The twins take out a marker.

"Wait what-mmmphhmmm!" The twins trap me in their plan.

A silence fills the abandoned music rooms as the twins begin their work, grinning like idiots. The other hosts observes the twins work. Kyoya starts to write in his note book.

…

…

…

…

…

"Done!" The twins back away from me and hand me a mirror, snickering.

"Ahh! Good job Hikaru, Kaoru- now Addie, really feels like part of the family."

"Ah! Addie you look adorable!"

I look at the mirror.

The twins didn't touch my yellow uniform. Brown triangles pointed out of the brown hair band, placed in my hair. My face is full of black whiskers and my nose is colored black. A circular dog mouth is also drawn on my face. I grasp a purple collar around my neck, '_Ouran Host Club Manager, Addie, Please Return to Music Room #3 If Found Unattended.' _inscribed in the golden nametag_. _

They dressed me up as their pet dog.

_Clunk!_

I drop the mirror and stand silently for a moment. The host club stares at me in silence. I hear the twins snicker.

My eyebrow twitches in irritation. I pick the mirror up slowly and look at the twins, a dangerous aura emitting from my tense body. I stare at the twins, my grey eyes clouded with anger.

"…You're dead." I sprint toward _the_ twins, mirror in hand aggressively.

"Ah, run!" The twins run away, grinning like fools.

Around and around, I chase the twins in the abandoned music room.

"Watch out Kaoru!" Hikaru yells, one hand pointing at me, the other clutching his stomach.

"Looks like we still need train this dog!" Kaoru replies, getting farther and farther away from me.

The twins laugh deviously as they skip away from me.

I stop and growl. The other club members watch confused. Kyoya tapes the twins mockery.

"Look! She growled! Hahaha!" Hikaru laughs.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yell, still holding the mirror and I start chasing the twin devils again. Curse them for having such long legs!

I give a final sprint to catch up to the twins. I catch up the twin devils. "I got you now!" I yell, preparing to hit the twins with the mirror.

Right before the revenge is completed, someone grabs my sides and lifts me up in the air. "Wha?" My legs, previously running at high speed, dangle aimlessly in the hair. The twins turn around curiously to see what happened to their chaser. I look at the culprit, Mori. "Can you let me down? I'm in the middle of important business." I gesture my mirror-holding hand to the Hitachiin brothers.

Mori stares back at me with dark eyes, his expression unchanging. "It's almost time." He simply replies.

"Time?" I respond, tilting my head curiously.

"It's almost time for Haruhi to get here!" Honey says, appearing next to Mori.

"Oh…" I relax. "Fine. Let me down. I'll play nice…for now." I reply, disappointed. I blow a loose strand of dark hair away from my face. Mori lets me down. As soon as my feet touch the ground, I throw a threatening glare at the twins. The devilish brothers smirk. "When-" I start to threaten the auburn duo.

"Okay Host club! Time to get in our pose. We need to warm up our voices too!" Tamaki shouts, excitement glimmering in his bright blue eyes. "Remember, we are Haruhi's family! Her brothers and sisters. Come sit here Addie."

I sigh in defeat. I walk over and join the posing hosts. I never thought I would have to pose like this.

"Sit. Oh good girl!"

"Atta girl! Addie"

The twins tease me as they pat me on the head. I glare at them from my sitting position.

Why me?

Darkness fills the Music Room #3 as four girls open the large wooden doors. They let out a grunt or surprise and confusion.

This better work Tamaki. I clench my fists. As I stare at Haruhi through the darkness.

The host club members, one by one, stand up in the darkness and sing a single word:

_Ouran~_

Thank heavens they didn't force me to sing. 'Dogs' aren't able to sing at all luckily, though it took some argument to escape the idea of howling.

The lights turn on as Tamaki sings the final '_Ouran'. _

"_Host Club~" _The club finishes, singing together. "Welcome!"

The host club approaches Haruhi. I follow unenthusiastically, biting my lip. How did I get into this mess again?

"Oh, Haruhi, welcome." Tamaki gestures in welcome to the shocked ladies.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do I look good as a princess?" Honey twirls and points at his makeup heavy face.

"What kind of stunt is this!? Are you trying to make fun or our culture!?" Lady Benibara yells, clearly offended. Haruhi stands next to the Zuka Queen, still shocked from the performance.

Tamaki looks at Benio and responds, "Make fun? No. I have taken everything into account. This is a surefire technique guaranteed among commoners to make even a crying child happy, the Freebie Campaign!" Tamaki raises his hand dramatically, his long blond hair flowing. The ladies stand there, still shocked from the Host club's transformation. "You ladies who have lived sheltered lives at Lobelia might not know this, but commoners are apt to have a weakness for free things. It's true that Haruhi may be distracted, and wants to join the Zuka Club. However, if you choose our club, your brothers and sisters come with it! And even a pet!" The ambitious blond host gestures to the rest of us in our getups. "Yes, the plan is to experience the feeling of being in the Zuka Club, while staying in the Host Club." Tamaki starts to twirl, looking at Haruhi, "You see, Haruhi? Aren't I pretty?"

"We're the Hitachiin Sisters! Which one is prettier?" The twins call out in sync, they come closer to Haruhi, "Just kidding, ohohoho!"

Haruhi stares back blankly, her eyes unreadable.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey yells, waving his stuffed bunny around, "You can call me Big Sister!"

Kyoya plays with his dark fan as Mori plays his tambourine happily.

Haruhi looks towards me, the dog. "Woof." I bark, staring blankly at her in my sitting position. Maybe if I made puppy eyes to the club, I could go home.

"Y-you think a maiden can be taken in by this!?" The Zuka Queen shouts, clearly taken aback by the club's actions. "We've had enough of your fooling around-"

"Hahahaha!" Haruhi starts to laugh.

The host club stares at her, confused. I let out a small smile. Well, I wasn't the only person to find this situation ridiculous at least.

"Hahahaha-Too much!" Haruhi falls to the floor, holding her stomach, "I don't even know that this means! I thought you guys were goofballs, but geez…Ahahaha!"

The Zuka Club watches the laughing brunette, their leader's eyes contemplating.

"Are we really that funny?" The twins and Honey ask the crying host.

"_Woof_." I follow suit.

The trio and I start to chase Haruhi.

"Call me big sister, Call me big sister!"

"_Woof_. Food. _Woof_." I try to give my best puppy eyes to the struggling Haruhi. Maybe if I keep this up, Kyoya will give me a raise.

"Stop! Stop!" Haruhi laughs, tears sprinkling out of her eyes. "Really, stop it already. What were you thinking?" Haruhi calms down, looking up at us in her sitting position.

"Well, we want to run the Host Club with you Haruhi." One of the twins says.

Haruhi eyes widen, than she smiles.

"Maiden, are you…" Benio starts, staring down at the girl.

"I'm sorry. There are all sorts of people in the world, and I do think your way of thinking is unique and interesting, but I'm studying at this school because I have a goal for my future, so I never intended to quit here to begin with." Haruhi explains, standing up.

The Zuka Queen looks down at Haruhi, slightly taken aback.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaims, tears running down his face. Mori bangs his tambourine happily and Kyoya looks satisfied with the outcome. Tamaki lifts a finger in a sudden realization, "Hold on! If you weren't planning to quit, why did you act so angry yesterday?" He asks Haruhi

"When you sell people's things without asking them, they usually get mad!" Haruhi yells, still bitter about the lost pencil. "That mechanical pencil was easy to write with, and I liked it!"

"Sorry about that…" Tamaki looks down in guilt. "Still, I offered you this complimentary teddy-bear pencil, didn't I?"

"I told you, I don't want it." Haruhi replies quickly, looking away annoyed.

"We're not giving up on you maiden." The Zuka Club leader calls out. "We swear to you, someday we _will_ come and rescue you from this place, and bring down this Host Club!" She smiles confidently. "Until we meet again!"

The Zuka Club waves to goodbye and twirls away (though they trip on banana peels that I didn't clean…Oops?) The doors shut at their departure.

"Ah…They forgot about me." I murmur, staring at the closed doors. I shrug.

The twins look at me, "Were you planning to leave?" Kaoru asks indifferently, coming up behind me.

"No." I reply picking up banana peels.

"Eh…Why not?" Hikaru asks, walking in front of me.

Haruhi walks over, holding a trash bag. "I'm curious too." She says, looking at me with interest.

I place the peel in the bag. "Thanks for the bag…uh, why I don't want to go? They would make me join the club. Nothing would change." I answer, "Besides, my middle school was only-girls, I don't care to deal with that kind of environment again." I shrug apathetically.

"I see." Haruhi says, closing the trash bag.

"You went to all girls?" the twins ask simultaneously, staring at me with their golden eyes.

I scoff and start to walk away. "It's none of _your _business." I send an annoyed glance at the brothers. "It's about time I get going. See you Haruhi." I start to walk to the doors. It is the end of the day and I want to go home and eat.

The twins' shoulders fall, "Ah…boring" They say simultaneously, looking at each other.

Fine by me. I never wanted to be interesting anyway. "I take that as a compliment" I shout, not turning head.

Before the twins can reply, I exit the Music Room, closing the large wooden doors behind me.

I still never asked what a Zuka was…I sigh, looking at the campus windows. Well, I have the weekend to look forward too, right?


	8. Chapter Eight: A Commoner's Day

**Author's Note:** And now I present you, the next chapter of _Days! _Hope you enjoy~

And as always, thank you so much for the kind reviews! You guys are so awesome :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight – A Commoner's Day: I Want My Weekend Back!**

* * *

On a certain stormy spring day, in a small middle school classroom filled with loud laughter and girls' chatter, a lone girl sat by the window, reading a book. She sighs, closes her book, and looks out the rain-beaten window with droopy grey eyes. _Such a drag, _the loner thought to herself,_ Should I just ditch class? _Her cloudy orbs turn to see a teacher entering the classroom. The middle school girl lets out another indifferent sigh and opens up her book again. _I guess not._ The student resumes reading.

"Okay class, go to your seats. Class is starting." A monotone teacher calls out, holding a clipboard. The socializing students quiet down and sit in their seats respectively. The teacher coughs loudly, looking down at her clipboard, "I'm going to call attendance now…Annie?" The teacher calls out the names of every student in class and scribbles attendance on her clipboard. "…Adelaide?"

Thunder echoes through the silent classroom.

"Adelaide Suzuki?" The teacher lifts her head to gaze around the room. "…Abse-"

"Here." A bored voice calls out from the back of the room. Girls giggle at the late attendance answer.

"Please pay attention Adelaide." The teacher says; her eyes now focused at the reading young girl in the back of the room. The teacher soon looks back down on her clipboard and continues attendance.

The almost unnoticeable girl, Adelaide, sighs and continues reading her book, as the teacher begins class. _Boring, _she thinks, glancing up at the board, _Can't we learn something interesting for once? _The student yawns, _Nap time. _She lays her head on the desk, her long and loose brunette hair covering her face.

"Okay class I'm going to pass out your tests from last week," The teacher calls out. The classroom swells with anxiety and excitement, waking a certain brunette student. The teacher starts to circles around the desks, passing out graded assessments. Some girls exclaim in happiness, as other unluckier students sigh in defeat. When the old teacher arrives at a certain recluse's desk, she places the tests on the wooden desk lazily, "Keep up the good work, Adelaide." The teacher says indifferently, as if going by a script.

Adelaide, now wide awake, yawns and glances at her tests and decides takes out her book. She then grabs a comic book from her red backpack, totally ignoring the observing teacher.

The teacher's eyebrow twitches in annoyance at the unresponsive student. "Aren't you going to _look _at your test more thoroughly?" She says, subtle venom flowing in her voice.

"No." The middle school girl replies without skipping a beat, now calmly reading her book.

"Don't you want to know what you got?" The teacher asks, placing one of her fists on her hip. _Why is she reading at a time like this!? _The teacher thinks, vexed.

"I know what I got… I thought teachers are supposed to _praise_ you when you get good grades." The girl's gray eyes move towards the teacher's figure, irritation bubbling in her level voice.

The teacher sighs, "See me after class." She sternly orders, walking towards the front of the room. _How am I supposed to deal with her?_ "Okay class; take out your homework…."

Class resumes for the rest of the day as a certain grey-eyed teen reads the rest of her book in silence, annoyance and boredom veiling her light silver orbs.

* * *

"You can't keep acting like this, Adelaide." The teacher exclaims to the sitting brunette in the now-empty classroom.

"I get perfect grades. What's the problem?" The Adelaide replies, placing her head on her hand. The bored student gazes out at the rain-pattered window.

The teacher sighs, frustrated. "I know class isn't challenging for you, but if you keep being so unenthusiastic and rude, I'm contacting your parents and suggesting a psychologist." The teacher glares at the ill-mannered student.

The girl's eyes move to the teacher. Adelaide lets out a sarcastic laugh, "Ha! That's the most interesting thing you've said all day." The student then turns her head to the teacher, her head tilting playfully. "I wonder how that'll work out." Adelaide smiles cynically.

"I'm not joking Adelaide!" The teacher exclaims, raising her voice.

The student roles her grey orbs, folding her skinny arms. Her smile disappears.

_Click!_

"Ah…excuse me?" A new female voice calls out as the nearby door opens. "You wanted to talk with me?" A girl with short blond hair and brown eyes stands in the doorway. "Ah-I'm sorry, you're in a meeting. I'll wait." She starts to shut the door.

Adelaide looks at the fellow student, a clever glint in her pale eyes, "No, we were just finishing up, go ahead. Besides I'm getting hungry." Adelaide picks up her things and starts to walk out the room. As the young brunette leaves the room and shuts the door behind her, the blond girl and the teacher stand in the dark classroom, not even parting with a proper farewell.

The teacher sighs, muttering, "Fine, but this won't be the last talk we have Miss Suzuki." The teacher writes in her notebook and turns her tired gaze to the young blond haired student. _Now to deal with this one._ "Come on in, Soleil. Let's discuss your grades. We need to set up goals for this semester. I understand you are having a rough time, but I think we can work things out."

"…Okay" The brown-eyed girl hesitantly responds, still gazing at the doorway Adelaide had previously exit. _Hmmm….._ The girl thought, her light chocolate orbs filling with interest.

* * *

"_Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."_  
― Lemony Snicket

* * *

"Thanks for the food, Paris" I call out leaving the dining room, "I'll be in my room."

"Yes, Addie," Paris replies calmly, cleaning the dining room.

I smile as I walk up the stairs to my room. Ahh, I just love this house. The servants don't bother me at all and the food is great. And what's even grander is that it's the weekend. I get to sleep, eat, read, and browse the internet- all day long! I arrive at the large open doors that lead to my room. I quickly enter my grandiose room, shutting the door behind me. I playfully jump onto my king-sized bed and lie on my back, staring up at the high ceiling. Hmm…What should I do? I finished all my homework and manager work last night…Oh! I know! There are some new books coming out! I shoot up from my lying down position and grab my laptop from under my bed. I log in and open my browser and start to order a rather large shopping cart of books. This is the life.

Thank heavens I don't have to deal with the host club on the weekends!

A knock echoes on my bedroom door, "Addie, you have a phone call from a classmate….Kyoya, I believe. He wants to invite you somewhere." Paris calls from behind the closed door.

I freeze mid-type, my fingers floating above my keyboard. My eyes dart towards the large wooden doors.

Why did I have to think that?

Goodbye, my beautiful weekend.

* * *

"We're here young masters." The chauffeur announces, opening the sleek limousines door. "Have a good day."

The host club and I exit the large limousine onto a small neighborhood road. A pale pink apartment complex lies before us. Everyone observes the building in awe while Tamaki circles around anxiously. Apparently Tamaki and the twins really want to visit Haruhi's house. Why? I wonder that every club session.

"Wow, so this is Haruhi's house, huh?" One twin says, "It's bigger then I imagined."

"It has lots of rooms." Honey exclaims excitedly.

"No, this is what's called aggregate commoner dwelling." Kyoya points out, "Haruhi's place is probably just one of the rooms among these."

Tamaki suddenly grabs Kyoya's shoulder, "Kyoya! What's with all these people!? Especially those two doppelgangers!" He gestures to the rest of us angrily.

I roll my eyes. "It's not like I asked to be here," wasting my weekend with you people. It was an order from the Shadow King. Defying it would only invite more doom into my life.

Tamaki's blond head snaps towards me, "Ah! Even Addie is here!" He exclaims surprised, pointing a firm finger at me. The other host members (except Kyoya) look at me like they just me for the first time.

I take a deep breath, staring back at the host king. "You just noticed?" I say, my expression being unreadable. Looks like the only person who can notice me is still Haruhi. I smirk, quite proud of my vanishing powers.

"Ah you're right!" The twins exclaim, their golden gaze narrows at me curiously.

"…Anyway back to the point-Kyoya!" Tamaki looks back at the Shadow king fiercely.

"Oh. I was sure that you didn't have the courage to come alone," Kyoya replies, sunglasses glinting, "so it would be better if we came all together. I guess that was uncalled for." He grabs the twins, "Okay, children, let's go home."

"No way! I don't want to go home" The twins whine simultaneously.

"Yes, it's time to go home!" I say happily, helping Kyoya push the twins away. This is my chance!

Tamaki quickly catches up and grabs us, "I'm sorry. I don't want to be alone!" He whines.

I turn around sluggishly and return to the rest of the group. So close, yet so far. I sigh.

Meanwhile, the locals had begun to crowd our deluxe rides in fascination ("What is this? Some kind of movie shoot?")

"Rich People!" A child yells, dancing.

Tamaki holds his fist up in determination, facing the rest of the host club, "Listen up, men and manager. Do not forget…" He holds a finger up near his face, his blue eyes blazing in purpose. "…This is just a '_we happened to be passing by'_ sort of nonchalant visit, and is _definitely _not research on the Fujioka's standard of living! Words like 'shabby,' 'cramped,' and 'run-down' are absolutely forbidden!" He points at us sternly.

"Yes, sir!" the host club replies firmly. I start to look at the clear blue sky in boredom. At least it's a nice day.

"Under no circumstances are you to say or do anything to make Haruhi or her father wish that we would leave." The Host king continues.

I look back at the host king; I think our presence here is enough Tamaki…so we should leave.

"Too late for that. Go away, right now!" Haruhi interrupts angrily, standing in the middle of the road. She wears a casual pink dress with a white undershirt and is holding several grocery bags in her arms.

Well, that just confirmed my hypothesis. Let's leave, now please. I fold my arms against my chest, watching Tamaki and Haruhi's interaction in hope of rejection and a chance to go back home.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouts in surprise, looking at Haruhi.

The host club quickly notices Haruhi's casual attire and gathers themselves, "Plain and simple," The boys hold their thumbs up, "Looking good!"

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" Haruhi responds sharply.

Yes! Refusal, I love it!

The blond prince starts to panic, "Haruhi is using dirty language!" He turns and points angrily at the twins, "This is all your fault!" Tamaki starts to scold the uncaring twins.

A middle aged women walks up to Haruhi, "Haruhi is everything all right? What's with these foreign cars…Are these people _Yakuza_? Should I call the police?"

I like you, old lady. Well, at least your intentions. I tap my foot anxiously, waiting for the outcome of this battle between Tamaki and the commoners. I wish I could help egg Haruhi on, but Kyoya would murder me, so I plan to remain just an observer.

"No…uh…." Haruhi tries to interject.

The host king comes up to the land lady and grabs her hand, "Pleased to meet you, madam." He flirts, a whole new aura emitting from the usually annoying idiot. "My name is Tamaki Suou, and I'm one of Haruhi's friends."

"Oh, my! What am I to do?" The lady cries out, obviously smitten with Tamaki's words.

Tamaki flips his hair and looks into the landlady's eyes pleadingly, "I'm terribly sorry for suddenly causing a stir."

"Oh, not at all." The blushing middle-aged women replies, "Haruhi!" She walks towards Haruhi, "I'll come drop off some snacks later, okay?" The lady quickly leaves, leaving Haruhi alone with the host club and me.

My eyebrows twitch in irritation. My arms drop to my sides and shoulders drop. Well-played host club. I watch, slightly impressed at Tamaki's effort to visit Haruhi's home.

Haruhi grudgingly guides the host club and me up to her family's apartment. "You guys are only going to get a glance and that's it." Haruhi states firmly in front of her small apartment door.

"Haru-chan, I brought a gift. It's cake!" Honey pipes happily, holding a box of luxury confectionaries in his hands. "It has both strawberry and chocolate, and some others, too."

Cake? My eyes wander greedily towards the confection box. "I'm up for cake." I say firmly. I guess I can deal with these people for a little bit longer. I wonder how many pieces we're allowed to have…

The brunette host also stares at Honey's gift, her chocolate brown eyes deep in thought. She quickly turns and unlocks her door. "Well, I guess we can have tea," the commoner mumbles in agreement.

Atta girl, Haruhi. Food runs the world.

The host looks through the open doors to see a small apartment with a kitchen and living room. Tamaki lets out a sigh of relief and smiles.

"Shabby," Hikaru states bluntly.

The host king immediately grabs the auburn-haired boy's face angrily and scolds Hikaru.

"A wood-built, two-story 2k." Kyoya says, observing the apartment. "That's about right for a two-person father-daughter commoner family."

"Hmm…" I mumble, looking at the small apartment. It's much smaller than the one I lived in the states. I decide it wise to keep my blatant opinion to myself, seeing what happened to Hikaru. "…It has a nice color scheme and is very tidy,'' I say, offering the diplomatic version of my opinion. This place is definitely kept a lot cleaner then my old apartment, and it's different from that other one, probably since this is Japan. Wait…

I look around the apartment curiously, squinting.

…other one?

"Yeah. At Haruhi's size she won't hit her head on the low ceilings." Kaoru observes.

"It's adorable!" Honey exclaims ecstatically.

Haruhi looks at the host club droopily, "That's okay. You don't have to force yourself to compliment it." She sighs.

Honey notices a pair of sandals by the door, "Huh? We take off our shoes?"

"Yes, please."

Honey looks up at Mori, "We have to take our shoes off before going in. It's like a dojo!"

"Yeah," Mori replies solemnly.

I look at the duo as I take my sneakers off. The packet did say that Mori and Honey are from some closely knit martial arts family.

"Well, let us borrow some slippers." Hikaru asks.

Kaoru observes the floor, "Oh, I can see a tatami-floored room right there."

"In that case, we don't need slippers, huh?" Hikaru responds to Kaoru casually.

"Okay, forgive the intrusion!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey say in unison, entering Haruhi's apartment.

Mori follows, "Pardon the intrusion."

"Excuse us," Tamaki says politely.

"Forgive the intrusion." Kyoya walks closely behind.

"…Coming in." I mumble, slightly dazed, the last person to enter the apartment.

The host club starts to explore the apartment. I stand with them unnoticed, a confused look on my face.

"Whoa! Is this all?"

"_Ow!"_

"You wouldn't expect a light to be hanging down there, huh?"

I follow the loud hosts to the living room of the Fujioka house. The cramp feeling of the apartment feels nostalgic somehow.

"It looks like we haven't given commoners' housing enough credit." Tamaki states critically.

My eyebrow twitches at the host's loud exclamations. "Haven't you been in a normal apartment before?" I ask aloud, annoyed by the clubs' idiocy. Of course they're smaller and more cramped. Yeah, I think I've been in one of these before.

"Have you?" The twins look at me, eyebrows raised.

"I have-" Yeah, it was when-Ow! Pain suddenly pierces my skull,"…maybe." I place my hand on my forehead…Why can't I remember. I _always_ remember.

"Eh? Maybe?" Hikaru says with a golden analytical stare. He places his long arm on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Well, have you-" Kaoru starts speaks, his eyes glimmering mischievously.

"All right, pay attention guys." Tamaki orders us. He draws the twins' and my attention away from our discussion. "We have to sit like this because it's tight." Tamaki sits down by a coffee table, wrapping his arms around his legs. "This is the way that commoners came up with to cut down on space."

The rest of the host club, except Haruhi who watches us obviously annoyed, sits with Tamaki in the small living room. The twins give a devious glance that said, _This isn't over yet._

I hug my knees, responding with a similar silver glare. Yep, the twins are definitely on my hate list, right under she-whom-shall-not-be-named-ever. I need revenge for the dog incident and all their idiotic tricks. My fists tighten, holding onto my dark red shorts, as I think about how long it took to remove the permanent marker from my face and the weird glances I received from the servants. And then, those times I had to clean up their mess (mainly banana peels) and doing their pesky errands. Revenge is an obligation. I start to grin as a strategy forms in my head. I need to watch those two for weaknesses and patterns, which I can use in my vengeance.

"I'll put some tea on." Haruhi calls, returning me to reality.

"Oh, Haruhi," Hikaru looks at Haruhi. He brings out a small orange bag. "As far as tea goes, I have this black tea that our father bought as a souvenir from Africa. Here."

Hikaru gives the pouch to Haruhi. "Oh, thanks." Haruhi replies, surprised.

"It's best as a milk tea. Do you have any milk?" Kaoru inputs.

Haruhi holds her chin, thinking, "Mm-hmm, we do have some milk…"

I observe the casual conversation between the twins and Haruhi. Why are they so nice to her? I place a hand on my chin.

Tamaki suddenly panics and grabs the twins, "You idiots! How could you do something like this to her?"

"What?" The twins respond, slightly annoyed.

"Are you trying to embarrass Haruhi by giving her that stuff?" He turns the twins heads towards Haruhi, "Look! Look at how Haruhi is at a total loss over what to do!" The trio starts to sob at Haruhi's poverty.

"She doesn't have a teapot!"

"And she can't bring herself to tell us so!" Kaoru reaches a shaky hand towards the working girl, "H-Haruhi, I'm sorry, you don't have to make that tea. Water's fine"

"Huh? Really? But I've already made it." Haruhi replies casually.

"…Oh, well in that case, okay." The twins reply.

The trio huddles again, muttering to each other about the "commoner's world" and "whoever makes Haruhi embarrassed loses." The threesome looks up defiantly.

Haruhi starts to pass out the tea and Honey takes the cake out. "Haru-chan, you can get first pick!" Honey exclaims energetically.

"Oh, are you sure?" Haruhi stares at the cakes eagerly. "Well…hmm…the strawberry one."

The twins and Tamaki watch impatiently as Haruhi takes her cake and starts to eat it. As Haruhi eats the cake. I take a chocolate cake and start to eat it happily.

I state, taking a forkful of chocolate elegance. So good! Honey really gets some high-quality stuff. I think about the earlier memory mishap. I would remember if I had been in a normal apartment before, right? It seems too familiar…like the memories are on the tip of my tongue, but I never had any friends in middle. Arrgh…! I swallow. Is this is it what it's like to forget something? Maybe it has to do with those splitting headaches. I recall those voices from the cafeteria. The one that scolded sounded so nostalgic. And then there was that other one…

_Don't remember. Not yet._

At least it said something like that. That voice…it sounded just like me. 'Not yet' huh? So I'll remember eventually. Does this mean I have amnesia? I place my fork down. I stare at my half-eaten chocolate cake, deep in thought. How would I get amnesia? Maybe that annoying psychologist knows about this. Well, no use thinking about this now-I've got better priorities, like vengeance and this heavenly slice of cake. I pick my fork back up and eat the rest of my chocolate cake. My voice said I'll remember eventually, so I'll just leave it for now. Who knows? Maybe I ate something weird and this is all a hallucination. With my appetite, it was bound to happen someday.

The idiot trio's actions grow louder and I look at them, annoyed. "Can you guys calm down? It's just cake." I want to eat my cake in piece, thank you very much.

"So cute…Haruhi!" One of the twins exclaim, watching Haruhi.

I move my head to see Haruhi eating her cake. I narrow my eyes in suspicion. I knew Tamaki is fascinated with Haruhi because he sees her as his daughter, but why the twins? I look to my empty cake plate and continue to listen to the threesome's doting. I place my head on my head, my eyes clouded in thought. The twins always tease Haruhi, but they do that to everyone at some point. Though, those girls from class did say that the twins were loners in middle school. Haruhi told me that the brother had some kind of identity complex and they think everyone else are toys (not surprising, seeing how they act.) And ever since the twins joined the host club and met Haruhi, they've apparently become more open. Why? My eyes wander towards the auburn duo. Were they faking their adoration for Haruhi? Or do they actually like Haruhi? And why Haruhi? I'll admit, Haruhi is a very unique person, even for a commoner …Arrgh! Why are my enemies so weird! This is why I don't' like people! ...I grab my hair in frustration. I breathe for a moment and my lower my pale hands back onto the table. I think I almost have the answer…almost there, just keeping thinking, Addie. Maybe Hikaru and Kaoru just treat Haruhi as they would treat anyone else….Before I can ask _how _or _why _the twins like Haruhi_, _I have to know _if _the twins actually Haruhi. Okay, Addie, you got a good plan. Observe the twin's relationship with Haruhi as well as their general attitude towards other people.

Alright, plan: _Terminate the Twins _Stage one: _Find their Weakness, _Begin!


End file.
